Frissons
by Kya Fanel
Summary: N'avez vous jamais ressenti ce petit sentiment indescriptible qui vous prend au ventre au moment où vous croisez son regard?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucouuuuuuuu!!_

_Voilà ma nouvelle fic! Rien à voir avec les 2 autres. Après le sérieux de Survie et Existence, j'avais envie de faire quelques choses de plus "léger". J'espère qu'elle sera tout aussi bien et que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire._

_Afin que le début soit compréhensible, nous nous trouvons au début de fascination (avec toute les fics ou Bella se fait mordre.. mdr ça fait bizarre de ce retrouver au début de l'histoire)_

_bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait ou pas_

_Kya _

Prologue, Chapitre 1

Je m'appelais Bella Swan, j'avais 16 ans et je vivais depuis peu de temps à Forks. J'avais décidé de quitter Phœnix et ma mère afin de donner à cette dernière l'occasion de vivre pleinement son nouveau mariage avec Phil.

Mon père, Charlie, était content de me retrouver, même si entre nous, toutes marques d'attention étaient synonyme de gène.

Voilà donc six mois que j'étais installée dans ma nouvelle maison. Cela était-il temporaire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suivais mon cursus scolaire dans le lycée du coin. J'y avais des amis : Mike, Eric, Jessica et Angela. Mais… il y avait aussi ces cinq personnes. Plus belles les uns que les autres. Il y a 6 mois, lors de mon premier jour de cours, j'avais demandé à Jessica des renseignements sur eux.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demandai-je

- Alice, Edward et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-elle.

Lorsque j'avais posé cette question, l'un d'eux releva la tête comme si on l'avait hélé. Edward. Il me fascinait. Dès que mon premier regard se posa sur lui, quelques choses en moi s'anima pour la première fois. Il était d'une beauté qui frôlait l'absurde. Ses cheveux blond-cuivrés étaient toujours en désordre pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'une publicité pour produit capillaire. Il était moins baraqué que son frère aîné, mais une fois loin de ce dernier, sa musculature était quand même bien impressionnante.

J'avais le loisir d'admirer – discrètement – ceci au cours de biologie que nous avions ensemble. Notre premier cours avait été une catastrophe. Malgré mon timide « salut » , il n'avait daigné m'adresser la parole de toute la journée. J'avais par contre eu le droit à un regard de sa part. Ses prunelles onyx dégageaient des ondes hostiles. Cela ne m'avait pas effrayée, mais m'avait étonnée.

Puis, il s'absenta quelques jours. Apparemment, il était normal pour cette famille de manquer souvent l'école. Leurs résultats scolaires étaient tellement bons, que personne ne jugea nécessaire de les réprimander.

- Oui, répondit Angela lorsque j'avais abordé une fois le sujet de leurs non-présence au lycée. Au premier rayon de soleil, ils partent en randonnée.

Cependant, cette fois là, il était partit tout seul. En étais-je la cause ? Cette pensée était absurde, pourtant lors du fameux cours, il était si tendu. Mike m'avait même avoué n'avoir jamais vu Edward Cullen dans un tel état.

Au retour de bel apollon, les choses changèrent. Il m'adressa pour la première fois la parole avant le début du coup, ce qui eut pour effet d'affoler mon cœur. Il était étrange que je réagisse ainsi. Cela me gênait car pour une raison qui me dépassait, chaque fois que mon cœur s'accélérait – ce qui était malheureusement fréquent en sa présence – un sourire (furtif) se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Durant les cinq mois qui suivirent, nos liens se tissèrent et nous devinrent (un peu) ami. Nous ne nous parlions jamais hors de l'école. Je lui avais souvent proposé d'aller au cinéma ou au restaurant du coin, mais il avait toujours refusé prétextant maintes excuses. J'avais toujours très hâte d'aller en biologie et priait souvent pour que le temps soit mauvais.

Sa voix était toujours un délice à écouter. Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup de lui ou de sa famille, mais me demandait beaucoup de renseignement sur moi, ce qui me déstabilisait souvent. J'étais une personne des plus ordinaires. Banale. Pourquoi voyais-je dans ses yeux que mes histoires personnelles l'intéressaient vraiment ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il buvait mes paroles avidement ? Je me faisais sûrement des films. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait-il être captivé par une personne comme moi ?

Cependant, il y avait en Edward quelques choses qui me tracassaient. Son comportement, sa façon de parler, ses yeux qui cherchaient toujours à entrer en contact avec les miens – ce qui ne manquait jamais de m'éblouir. J'avais la sensation qu'il essayait de lire en moi – ce qui était totalement inutile vu que j'étais un livre ouvert.

- Bella ?

Mike me serra le haut du bras. Je fis volte-face et le fusillais du regard. Il avait toujours tendance à me toucher à la moindre occasion.

Nous étions à la cafétéria, j'étais en train de remplir mon plateau repas et étais de très mauvaise humeur. Dehors, le soleil était présent. Certes caché par quelques nuages, mais cela suffisait pour les Cullen de désertent le campus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mike ? Et garde tes mains dans les poches ! crachais-je.

- En général, me demanda-t-il, tes amis filent dès que le soleil se pointe non ?

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Son regard n'était pas posé sur moi mais sur la salle. Je décidais donc, à contre cœur, de m'intéresser au reste des élèves. Mon cœur eut une ratée. Je me figeais en voyant une personne assise dans une des tables du fond, loin de la plupart des étudiants présents.

Malgré la distance, je pouvais voir ses yeux rivés dans notre direction. Edward leva une main en ma direction et m'intima de venir le rejoindre. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, il ajouta un petit signe de la tête. Sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je traversais la salle sans le quitter une seconde des yeux.

- Et si tu mangeais avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Etais-ce moi qui rêvais encore où y avait-il derrière sa question une boutade que seul lui pouvait comprendre ?

* * *

Alors? un bon début? une remarque? une suggestion? C'est tellement nul qu'il faut que j'arrete? mdr hésitez pas! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!!!!

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews!!! Elles étaient franches et m'ont beaucoup aidée, ce qui a eu pour effet de me remettre en question, remettre la fic en question (mais ça fait avancer donc continuer! toutes les critiques sont bonne à prendre)

voilà, en gros, j'ai hésiter à continuer. c'était assez voulu que ça ressemble à Fascination. j'aime ce livre et je voulais écrire qqch, un univers alternatif.

Donc voilà, ça va ressembler encore à Twilight, mais je voulais bien résumer la situation avant de dériver... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand meme!

réponse au reviews :

**Cassandra **: merci!! en fait, j'ai un peu changer mes plans.. ce sera plus léger que les 2 autres certes, mais moins que je ne l'avais prévu

**Jumelle **: merci de m'aider à débuter la fific, merci de m'aider à réparer mes erreures, à me corriger. merci d'etre toi!

**Mathilde **: tu as une des reviews qui m'a aider à ne pas laisser tomber la fic' j'ai cru qu'elle n'allais pas plaire et je me dis qu'il vaut mieux continuer pour vérifier si je peux réhausser le niveau de cette fic ou pas merci de ton soutien et de ta review!

**Lorane **: Merci beaucoup. Oui j'adore leur rencontre, et j'essaie de faire aussi bien mais dans un autre style... j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**mlle-pseudo-bizarre** : dsl.. j'ai pas totu compris à ta reveiws' mais pour ce que j'ai compris : Merci

**EetB **: re!!!!! ahhh contente de te voir là!!! meme si ça m'a attristée!!! tu vois pas ou je veux venir? bahs... lis la suite.. ahahahaha. j'ai envie de refaire le tome 1 à ma facon, avec des choses dont j'ai pas envie d'évoquer dans la fic, et d'autre que j'ai envie de modifier en gros.. c'est ça

**soso **:merciiiiii, bonne lecture!

**Penny **: ma deuxième bouée.. hihihii merci de subir mes craintes'' Et j'attends la suite de Séliane!!! m'oublie pas hein!

**Thériel **: Merci pour ta review. je peux comprendre que cette nouvelle fic ne plaise pas hein donc si c'est le cas, te force pas' mais dit moi quand mem ton avis, ça m'aide beaucoup!

voilà, bonne lecture, et une petite review à la fin est tjs sympathique bonne soirée!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je le fixais intensément. Peut-être un peu trop. Que faisait-il ici alors que dehors il faisait si beau ?

- Tu n'es pas avec tes frères et sœurs ? tentais-je lamentablement.

- Je n'en avais pas envie.

J'avalais mon repas en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais assez de mal à me concentrer en sa présence et ses prunelles avaient le don de m'éblouir.

- Tu veux ? lui demandai-je en lui proposant un morceau de mon gâteau.

- Non, Merci !

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il me regarda la tête penchée sur le côté, étouffa un petit rire et me répondit que non. Je décidais alors d'en savoir plus sur sa petite invitation. Je connais peu Edward Cullen, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi souvent. M'inviter à s'asseoir avec lui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Une fois qui était restée mémorable car c'était ce midi là que j'avais réalisé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres garçons du lycée, qu'il avait quelques choses – je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus – de plus que les autres.

- Voulais-tu me demander quelque chose ?

- Ne puis-je pas simplement manger avec toi sans avoir d'arrière pensé ?

- En cinq mois, nous n'avons mangé que deux fois ensemble, dont cette fois-ci ! avouais-je d'un trait avec malheureusement une pointe de tristesse.

Il y eut un moment de silence où nous nous dévisageâmes. Plusieurs expressions passèrent dans ses iris. J'avais bien cru qu'il allait enfin se confier à moi.

- Bella ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu souvent de t'accompagner au cinéma, manger ou quelque part en dehors du Lycée ?

- N'est-ce pas ce que des amis font généralement ? Se voir ailleurs que sur le campus ?

Je sentais naître en moi un élan de colère. J'avais toujours eu le doute que ce bel apollon ne me veuille pas comme amie, que nous étions bien trop différent sur plusieurs points pour pouvoir vivre une amitié - ou simplement, qu'aucune personne à Forks ne pouvait être digne de l'approcher hors des murs de l'école.

- Car c'est ce que nous sommes ?

- Nous ne le sommes pas ? lui retournais-je tremblante.

Il plongea ses yeux caramel dans les miens si bien que je perdis pieds. Plus rien autour de moi n'existait. J'étais comme dans une bulle, accoudée à la table à quelques centimètre de son visage d'albâtre. Il porta ses doigts à ses tempes et les massèrent légèrement comme s'il lui était difficile de réfléchir.

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas…

- Avoir de telle idée. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis des centaines de fois.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu insistes ?

- Est-ce si mal de te vouloir comme ami ? De passer simplement du temps avec toi ?

Je regrettais tout aussitôt d'avoir lâché une telle vérité.

- Edward !

- Bella, je ne suis pas une personne… Comment te dire…

- Arrête, veux-tu ?

Il releva la tête, surprit. Ma gorge se serra et pour une raison qui m'échappait – c'était une de mes nouvelles habitudes – cela me blessait.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as invitée à manger avec toi, nous avons eu la même discussion. Tu fais tout pour que je m'éloigne de toi ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Non ! répondit-il brusquement

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! chuchotais-je

- …

- S'il te plait ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes là !

- Etre ton ami serait si horrible pour toi ? dis-je sèchement.

- Bella !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me dire que tu avais un troisième œil caché !

- Et si c'était pire que ça ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Oh ! Voyons, laisse moi deviner ! dis-je moqueuse

Cela déclencha chez lui un élan de panique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa, prêt a sortir de table.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant ta pause de midi, m'informa-t-il.

- Attends ! l'interpellais-je alors qu'il se releva de sa chaise. S'il te plait !

Il hésita un instant avant de se diriger d'un pas plutôt rapide vers la sortie. Mon corps bougea avant même que mon cerveau ne réagisse. J'étais déjà en train de lui courir après.

- Edward ! haletais-je. Tu réagis si bizarrement ! Un coup tu… Veux-tu, _s'il te plait_, arrêter de marcher si vite ?

Il daigna enfin m'obéir et fit volte face.

- Bien, sors-moi une de tes théories ! dit-il fâché

- Ecoute. Je.. Enfin tu réagis comme si tu allais m'annoncer que tu étais une chimère, un loup-garou ou un vampire ! Tu ne sors pas d'un livre, alors dis moi ce… que…

Son regard changea si vite, à chacun des mots que je prononçais que je ne pus finir ma phrase. Son expression m'effraya. C'était comme s'il se retenait de dire ou de faire quelques choses. Qu'avais-je donc dit pour déclencher une telle réaction ?

Il pouvait passer de tes ouverts à très, très fermés en si peu de temps que s'en soit déstabilisent.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de me suivre, dit-il froidement après cinq bonnes minutes de silence.

J'étais dans un tel état d'hébétude que je le vis s'éloigner vers le parking, monter dans sa voiture et quitter les lieux sur les chapeaux de roues.

Je retournais en classe de biologie accompagnée de centaines de petites questions qui me tambourinaient le crâne. Certaines vérités m'apparaissaient comme possible mais difficile à croire, d'autre complètement absurde. J'avais dû prononcer le mot interdit, mais lequel ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus!!! Je sais qeu ça ressemble à Twilight, mais un peu de patience, il me faut un peu de temps avant de dériver 


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde les gennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns_

_Voici le chapitre 3!!!!!_

_Penny : Merci pour ta review, et meme si tu as déjà lu pas mal de passage de ce chapitre 3, j'espère que tu auras du plaisir à le lire. Ta réaction sur Msn m'a donné un bon coup de fouet!! et j'espère que le reste de fera réagir pareille..hihihihi. Merci encore, je t'adore!_

_mini-goth : voici la suite, peut etre arrivera tu a te faire une idée plus précise : aimer ou pas (je sais que ça ne peux pas plair à tout le monde, merci de ta franchise et continue à l'être!! ça fait tjs avancer!!! Merci_

_Soso : court oui, car j'avais soucis que ça plaise pas (j'en ai enlever une bonne partie après relecture)_

_EetB :merci pour ta review, et t'excuse pas!!!! c'est bien de dire ce qu'on pense!!! Pour ce qui est des fic qui dérape à ce point.. j'avoue que ce ne serai pas ce que j'écris... j'aime rester dans la base de l'histoire si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ce serait comme faire de Jake un Vampire des le début. donc voilà, courage pour lire la suite'_

_Justine : hihihi Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Bella est gaffeuse professionnel... hihi Merci pour ta review_

_Cassandra : ehh oui, j'ai pas resister à mes habitudes de fin... enfin tu verra..ahahah, donc j'espère que du coup, ça ressemblera moins à twilight!!!_

_Lorane : pas grave pour le peu de temps, tu m'en accorde déjà et j'en suis ravie!!!_

_Mei : Merci pour ta review (et pour le Edo quand je dors sa fraicheur me fait a chaque fois biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip oups.. auto-censure...mdr) donc comme d'hab, merci pour tout!!! j'espère que la suite de mes chapitres te plairont!! ohh ma muse_

_Je vous laisse avec la lecture en croisant les doigts!!! bonne semaine!!_

* * *

Chapitre 3

A mon grand regret, le cours devait se faire à deux. La voisine de palliasse de Mike étant malade, je devais le supporter tout le long de la période. J'étais bien trop distraite pour suivre le cours. Perdue dans mes pensées, Mike dût me secouer pour me parler.

- Qu'as-tu fais à Cullen ? chuchota-t-il

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu sais, il n'est peut-être pas celui avec qui tu devrais traîner, dit-il dans un souffre presque inaudible.

- Oh ! Et avec qui je devrais passer mon temps alors ? le défiais-je.

- Disons, que les rumeurs autour des Cullen sont assez effrayantes tu ne trouves pas ?

- Fiche-leur donc la paix ! m'énervais-je.

- Calme-toi Bella ! Je te donne juste un conseil. Viens donc avec nous ce soir à Portland.

Je sentis quelques chose me caresser le bras et baissai les yeux pour voir la cause. Sa main, ou plutôt ses doigts, me caressaient de haut en bas, comme pour me consoler. Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru – ce qu'il dut interpréter pour du plaisir vu le sourire goguenard qu'il affichait – et je me décalais légèrement vers le bord de la paillasse.

Pendant le reste du cours – qui me parut interminable – je dus donner deux avertissements à Mike. Ses mains avaient la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir entrer en contact avec moi, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je respirais enfin. Elle était comme un refuge pour moi et le bruit de tous ses élèves se tut au moment ou ma portière se ferma. Ce moment de silence fut interrompu par Angéla qui frappait à ma fenêtre.

- Mike m'a dis que tu te joignais à nous ce soir ?

Oh ! le traître !

- Mouais, grommelais-je. A ce soir.

Décevoir Angéla m'étais impossible à concevoir. Elle était une amie pour moi et une fille qui savait surtout écouter sans courir vers les autres pour répéter les moindres détails. Elle était, du reste, la seule personne su terre à savoir une partie de mes sentiments envers Edward Cullen.

Cependant, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas partager ma mésaventure du jour.

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, un gros coussin contre moi, je m'enfonçais dans les abysses de mon inconscience pour trouver des réponses.

A ma première question, je trouvai la réponse suivante : Edward avait quelques choses de pas humain ou – chose qui m'était difficile à imaginer – IL n'était pas humain.

Pour commencer, ses yeux : il changeait de couleurs et ce n'étaient pas des lentilles. Ensuite, je ne l'avais jamais vu manger.

A ma deuxième question, je me persuadai que ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il avait fait, n'avais aucune importance. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment, être près de lui dans un rayon assez grand pour juste le voir.

A ma dernière question, je m'avouai que le sentiment que je lui portais était bien plus fort que de l'amitié. Tout en lui m'attirait : sa voix, son corps, ses gestes, son odeur.

Le lendemain – le sourire aux lèvres vu le temps pluvieux – j'arrivais sur le campus avec vingt minutes d'avance. Mais, aucune trace des Cullen.

Ma matinée se passa très mal. Je n'étais pas attentive, ce qui me valut une gêne sans nom quand le professeur d'anglais m'interrogea sur la complexité du personnage de Jessie dans le livre du même nom de Stephen King. Il faut avouer que ce livre ne m'avait pas touchée : Une folle qui souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité, attachée à un lit à coté d'un cadavre qui se trouve être son mari est assez lassant après 200 pages.

- Alors là, Bella, je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rouge ! me taquina Mike à la sortie du cours.

- Ha, ah, ah, fis-je monotonement. Bon allons manger, retournons au cours et finissons-en de cette horrible journée.

- Moi, je ne la trouve pas horrible, c'est ce soir que nous sortons ensemble. Toute l'équipe, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

J'avais oublié ce détail, ma nuit avait été principalement occupée à penser à ce satané blondinet lâcheur.

Mike stoppa net à quelques mètres de la cafétéria. Je le devançais, perdue une fois de plus dans mes pensées.

- Ce Cullen m'agace.

Je me retournais vivement.

- Pardon ?

- Il te matte tout le temps. C'est frustrant. Son regard. As-tu déjà remarqué la façon dont il te regarde ?

Je n'écoutais pas la suite et suivi la direction qu'avaient pris les yeux de Mike. Edward était là, derrière un mur de la cafétéria à nous –me ? – regarder. Pourquoi étais-je si en colère ? Pourquoi, au lieu de l'ignorer comme lui le faisait, j'avais envie de courir le saluer ? Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi alors que nous nous connaissions depuis si peu de temps ?

-Rahhh ! grognais-je en me massant les tempes.

Mike me prit par la main et m'emmena - d'un pas bien trop pressé – à l'intérieur. Nous étions en hiver, et la chaleur de cette salle bondée me réchauffa instantanément.

Tout au long du repas, je lançais de bref coup d'œil à _leur_ table. Et à chaque fois, je rencontrais son regard. Cela m'agaçait car mon cœur avait le don de s'accélérer.

La porte s'ouvrir et d'énormes éclats de rire parvinrent jusqu'à nous. Mike et Eric se levèrent d'un même mouvement, un sourire complice sur leurs lèvres et quittèrent la table comme des furies.

Nous – Angela, Jessica, Loren et moi – les suivions de près, intriguées par tant d'excitation.

- Oh.. non ! m'exclamais-je.

La poudre blanche était de retour pour mon plus grand bonheur. Des boules de neige volaient un peu partout. Je regardais les filles courir s'abriter loin de la bataille mais je n'eus pas le loisir de les imiter. Une chose glacée me frappa en plein dans la nuque. La neige glissa le long de mon dos, sous mon pull. Un gros frisson parcourut mon échine.

Je cherchais la personne fautive et vis Mike avec un gros sourire taquin sur le visage. Je n'étais pas du genre à jouer ce jeu là, mais il commençait un peu trop à me taper sur le système. Le fusillant du regard, je tendis la main à Eric, à côté de moi, qui avait déjà préparé une boule bien tassée. Je le regardais avec insistance et sans rechigner, il déposa l'objet gelé dans ma paume.

Prenant mon élan comme les lanceurs de base-ball – et en évitant de me vautrer sur le sol légèrement verglacé – je balançais de toutes mes forces le petit paquet de neige.

Mike, ayant vu le coup arriver, se baissa et la chose glacée allait s'écraser en pleine face d'Edward Cullen. Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire. Il avait l'air si surpris que c'en était attendrissant. Ces cheveux dégoulinant de neige rendaient sa beauté encore plus absurde.

- Waow ! fit Eric

Je le dévisageais, étonnée.

- Tu as touché Edward Cullen ! me gratifia le joueur d'échecs.

- Oui et alors ?

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à le toucher ! dit un autre camarade

- Tu sais, dis-je en regardant Eric, il est comme tout le monde. Il ne va pas me… mordre pour ça, ajoutais-je en reportant mon regard sur la dernière partie de ma phrase sur Edward.

Ce dernier restait toujours interdit et moi je riais aux éclats. Soudain, l'expression de son visage changea : De surpris, il passa à effrayé ou paniqué, je ne saurais dire. Je l'interrogeais du regard, mais la voix de Mme Cope me fit sursauter.

- Isabella Swan ?

Je fis demi-tour et vis derrière elle, le proviseur et Fred, un collègue de Charlie. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas. Pourquoi ces trois personnes voulaient-elle me parler ?

- Suis-nous s'il te plait, Isabella, il faut que je te parle, dit Fred.

* * *

_Alors??? Franchise franchise!!! qu'en dites vous? _


	4. Chapter 4

C_oucou tout le monde!!!!_

_Merci pour vos reviews!!! avant d'y répondre, j'aimerais préciser que ce chapitre 4 me plait moyennement. j'aime certain passage... et je n'aime pas d'autre. Mais je suis obligée de passer par là''. Par contre, promis je me rattraperais par la suite!!!! _

_**Phanis **: merci pour ta review (et la grammaire) mais j'avoue (comme je te l'ai déjà dis) que les ai ou ais.. quel temps choisir c'est vriament pas mon fort'' j'essaie à chaque fois de m'améliorer. merci encore _

_**Theriel **: j'ai pas tout saisi pour ton histoire de "vrai nature" d'Edward'' peut tu m'éclairer?_

_**Sami **:Merciii!!! dsl pour ce chapitre 4 qui va etre suremetn lamentable.. je promets de me rattraper par la suite!!!_

_**Lorane **: voici la suite!!! merci pour ta review!!_

_ **soso **: arf.. dls pour loraine.. (j'laime pas.. donc estropier le prénom c'est moins grave..mouahahah) mais merci!!_

_**mini-goth** : ton entrain me fait plaisir!!! j'espère pas tout fou en l'air avec le prochain chapitre..mdr j'attends ta review avec impatience_

_**EetB **: merciiiiiiiiii, voici la suite!! ça dérivera encore plus après..mmddrr_

_**Justine **: lool la boule de neige a été un franc succès..hihihi  
_

_**Penny **: Merci penny pour ta franchise!! (et ta facon de réagir tout a fait exquise sur msn)_

_**Cass **: merci!!! voici la suite_

_**Mei **: merci pour ta franchise!!! je t'adore, et tu m'aide énormément !!! Pour la boule de neige, je suis assez fière (et du coup, j'ai eu le droit à un dessin de ta part tout a fait splendide) pour les news adjectif, va falloir écrire à notre ami larousse!!! Dsl pour ce chapitre... vivement le prochainnnnnnnnnnnnnn (wéééé J-15!!)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Pourquoi le poing de Fred était-il si crispé ? Je le suivais, lui, Mme Cope et le proviseur sans savoir réellement où j'allais. La situation m'échappait. La bataille de neige de tout à l'heure était encore bien présente dans mon esprit. La tête surprise d'Edward, les yeux d'Eric et des autres - remplis d'admiration car j'avais réussi à toucher l'intouchable - et les éclats de rires. Puis, l'expression bizarre qu'avait pris subitement le visage d'Edward.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce que je ne reconnaissais pas. On me fit asseoir derrière sur un siège confortable devant un bureau où un petit écriteau y était posé.

Mr. William Green

Proviseur

Je dévisageais les personnes présentes un à un, mais personne ne daigna ouvrir la bouche. La patience n'étant pas mon fort, je décidai de briser le silence.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tant de mystère ?

J'avais dis cela avec un brin de colère. Je voulais qu'on me dise une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi j'étais convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur comme si j'avais commis un crime.

-Isa… bella, bagaya Fred. Ce … n'est sûrement pas grave. Mais, il voulait que je te prévienne. Tout s'est passé si vite, que je n'ai pas pu intervenir à temps. Il ne faut surtout pas paniquer…

Tu parles ! Pas paniquer ?? Fred était au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme ! Il était blanc (aussi blanc qu'Edward pensais-je furtivement) et il tremblait.

- De… De quoi parles-tu ?

J'étais complètement larguée. Je ne voyais pas de qui il parlait, ni de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain, je me sentis toute bête. Fred est un collègue de Charlie.. donc le _Il_ devait sûrement correspondre à…

- Charlie ! concluais-je.

- Mlle Swan, votre père est à l'hôpital. Il a été pris dans une fusillade au Parc National.

- Ça fait quatre ans qu'on leur courrait après. Des braconniers. Et Charlie a voulu s'en charger avec les gars du Parc. Mais ça a mal… très mal fini.

J'étais muette de stupeur. Le regard vide, je tâchais de remettre tout ça dans l'ordre. Charlie avait voulu aider les types du Parc National à attraper les chasseurs, mais il avait fini par se faire tirer dessus. Il avait été conduit à l'hôpital. Donc il fallait filer là-bas le plus vite possible. Je tournais la tête pour fixer la porte du bureau.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, Fred passa devant moi et m'ouvrit la porte. J'entendis Mme Cope et Mr. Green parler mais n'y fit guère attention. Je traversais la cour de l'école et sentais des centaines de regards posés sur mon dos. Je jetai un coup œil au champ de bataille de neige et y vis les lèvres d'Angela former les mots ; je t'appelle demain !

Traverser la ville dans une voiture de patrouille ne me dérangea pas cette fois. Bien au contraire : nous passions outre feu rouge, stop et autres intersections, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Dans un crissement de pneus qui me fit sursauter, la voiture s'immobilisa devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

- Je te laisse y aller, il faut que j'informe mes supérieurs de cet accident et faire tous les papiers nécessaires…

Je hochais la tête. Il n'avait pas encore repris des couleurs et semblait toujours trembler. Il repartit sur les chapeaux de roues, mais les gyrophares éteints.

C'était avec hâte que je me précipitai à la réception. Haletante, je demandais la chambre du Chef Swan. La jeune fille m'informa qu'il était aux urgences, chambre 132. Après m'avoir indiqué le chemin à suivre, je dévalais les couloirs plus vite que je n'aurais dû le faire. Au premier contour, j'entrai en collision avec un jeune infirmier. Etalée sur lui de tout mon long, je me relevais en me confondant en excuses, le vis rougir et repris mon sprint. Au deuxième étage, je m'encoublais sur un trépied pour goutte-à-goutte. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était relié à personne. Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois par terre. Au dernier tournant, je glissais – simplement – et c'est mon poignet droit qui craqua légèrement, au moment où je le mis en avant, pour éviter de m'envoyer le mur en pleine face.

- Décidément, marmottais-je.

J'avais mal, mais je m'en fichais ! Une fois à nouveau sur mes deux pattes – gauche – je remarquais le numéro de la chambre devant laquelle j'avais atterri : 128. Ma destination était proche. Je longeais le couloir et vis enfin le numéro tant attendu. Mon cœur battait si fort que je l'entendais taper dans les oreilles. La porte était entrouverte, je tendis la main pour toquer quand la voix de mon père se fit entendre.

- Vous êtes sûr?  
- Certain, malheureusement. Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

La voix de mon père était faible et chevrotante. Il toussait beaucoup aussi. L'autre voix par contre était agréable à écouter, presque sensuelle. Ma main toujours suspendue dans les airs, j'écoutai le reste de la conversation.

- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen d'y échapper?  
- Non, Charlie. La balle a été trop loin et malgré mes compétences, je ne peux arrêter l'hémorragie. Cependant, je vous ai fait une "opération maison" qui vous laisse encore quelques temps pour.  
- Combien?  
- Une semaine maximum. Au-delà, l'hémorragie touchera les poumons et là, je ne pourrais plus rien faire.  
- Que… Que va devenir Bella!

Mon cœur fit une ratée. Avait-bien lu entre les lignes? Mon père était-il condamné?

- Charlie, il va falloir le lui dire.  
- Comment puis-je lui dire ça? Comment l'annoncer à son propre enfant, Docteur Cullen!

Derrière la porte, je me sentis blêmir. Je ne sentais quasiment plus mes jambes, mon cœur battait la chamade et je me sentais nauséeuse. Soudain, une ombre me fit sursauter. Je tournais légèrement la tête et le vit à deux pas de moi. Il avait apparemment écouté la conversation, je le voyais dans son regard.

- Docteur Cullen? chuchotai-je tardivement.  
- Oui, c'est mon père.

Edward s'approcha, doucement, puis chassa une larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Son doigt était incroyablement froid, mais son touché furtif me fit le plus grand bien. Ma peau était si chaude, d'avoir couru comme une dératée et d'avoir écouter ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit que ce frôlement me rafraîchi.

Mes jambes décidèrent de flancher à ce moment là, mais je fus surprise de le voir me rattraper avec une aisance évidente - évitant ainsi que je heurte violemment le sol dur. Dans ses bras, je me sentais anormalement bien. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir une telle sensation en vue notre passé commun, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le ressentir. Il resserra son étreinte et je me blottis tout contre lui, tremblante.

Je levais les yeux, croisant les siens - caramel doré - qui m'éblouirent un instant, puis la voix de Charlie se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Je ne peux pas la renvoyer à Phœnix. Elle paraissait si heureuse il y a quelques semaines. Elle est dans une période un peu plus triste apparemment, mais vous connaissez les jeunes, ce n'est sûrement qu'une passade! Elle s'est fait des amis, elle n'a plus qu'un an et demi à tirer avant de finir le lycée. Et, je vous avouerais que je crois même qu'il y a quelqu'un dans  
cette école qui l'intéresse.

Oulà, il était temps que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne dise plus de bêtise! Je frappais à la porte et Edward me relâcha. On m'invita à y entrer et je m'exécutais.

La chambre était très lumineuse. J'approchais doucement du lit. Ne sentant plus le souffle d'Edward, j'en déduis qu'il était resté dans le couloir. Je me demandais pourquoi il était dans cet hôpital au lieu d'être au lycée. Je me promis de lui poser la question à un moment plus opportun.

- Bella! s'écria mon père  
- Papa!! Comment vas-tu? dis-je en souriant.

Je me forçais. Il _fallait_ que je me force à sourire, lui montrer que tout allait bien - pour moi. Le docteur Cullen s'approcha pour me serrer la main. J'étais ébahie de le voir. Voici donc le père d'Edward. Il avait l'air bien trop jeune pour être son père. C'est alors que je me souvins qu'il l'avait adopté.

- Mlle Swan !

- Docteur! Alors, dis-je en m'adressant à Charlie, tu as voulu jouer les héros au Parc National ?

C'était tellement difficile de ne pas fondre en larmes. Tellement dur de jouer la comédie.

- Oui. Je suis navré Bella. Je pensais y arriver et..

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi et je suis sûre que le Docteur Cullen a déjà fait des miracles !

- Bella…

Aie, je présentais le moment redouté. Le père d'Edward quitta la pièce et mon père me prit la main, tendrement.

- Bella, la… la balle

- T'as touché où il ne fallait pas, achevais-je

- Oui, je… Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- Dis-moi que je peux faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est qu'une balle, bon sang !

Impossible de tenir plus longtemps. Je fondis en larmes avec de gros sanglots.

- Papa !!!

- Bella…

Il m'attira vers lui et m'enlaca. Nous nous prîmes dans nos bras murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre nos pires craintes. J'essayais de calmer les soubresauts qui me traversèrent mais n'y parvint qu'après de longues minutes.

* * *

_Achevez moiiiiiiiiiiii, lool, non réellement, franchise franchise. bon maintenant je peux le dire : c'est juste la relation Bella/Charlie qui me chatouille. Difficile de transcrire, et de faire exactement comment je le vois. J'ai meme enlever la toute fin du chapitre que je veux réecrire différemment. voilà. Merci d'avance pour vos commantaires, et héstiez pas! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou les amies!!!_

_on comment par les réponses_

_**Phanis **: Pour Bella et Charlie... disons qu'elle est sous le choc. Elle avait qu'une envie aller se rendre compte par elle même que ce n'était pas un gag. et Fred lui aussi. ça arrive rarement de se faire tirer dessus, du coup il était tout perdu sans Charlie. J'espère que ces petites précision te seront utiles_

_**Lorane **: Merci!! et oui, apparement j'aime le tragique sadique..mmddrrr (et à chaque fois c'est Charlie qui est dans ma ligne de mire...)_

_**Soso **: je me demande si ton idée était celle qui m'a traverser la tête..mouahahahah... lis la suite pour le savoir.mmddrr_

_**Leti1515 **: Merci pour ta review!! voici la suite!!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

_**Cassandra **: lool zigouillage partyyyyyyyyy, mdr. y a rien de mieux..mouahahah ->rire sadique... lol_

_**justine **: Vi.. c'est triste... mais il avait qu'à pas faire les heros aussi..._

_**Lara **: wahhh merci de m'avoir rattrapée!!! Bella et Charlie ont une relation "distante", mais quand tu imagines que la fin est probablement pour bientot, tu t'en fiche des barrières et des limites et ainsi tu évites les remords après. contente que Edward t'ai aussi charmé avec sa neige dans les cheveux_

_**fascination120 **:wahh merci' bien écrit?? hihi toute génée kyky_

_**samy **: loool pour le parcours trébuchant de Bella, c'était le but de faire rire' (malgré le tragique du chapitre) c'est notre Bella... pense tu qu'elle serait capable de courrir 300 mètre sans s'écorcher qqch? hihii_

_**Mei-sama** : merci pour ta review (et pour la soirée d'hier!!! comme je tremblais.. mmddr tu pouvais pas imaginer.. les mains froides aussi) bref, oui, j'ai été surprise que ça te plaise autant (la suite hihihi) donc j'ai hate de lire les commentaires_

_voilààààààààààà  
_

_Bon.. j'aimerais ajouté que je suis super étonnée (et très contente) que cette fic vous plaise (en fin de compte). Et j'espère réussir à faire aussi bien qu'Existance et Survie. VOilà, je vous laisse avec de la lecture. Chapitre court... dsl.. _

* * *

Chapitre 5 

Il était plus de minuit. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que je n'avais pas quitté le chevet de mon père. L'infirmière m'avait déjà sommé plusieurs fois de partir, mais comment aurais-je pu rentrer dans une maison vide - seule - alors que mon père se trouvait alité à l'hôpital ? Il avait besoin de ma présence tout comme j'avais besoin de la sienne.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé de son état. L'hémorragie gagnait du terrain au fur et à mesure que les jours passait. J'avais énormément de mal à réaliser, à imaginer de quoi mon lendemain sera fait. Je ne pouvais - voulais – pas croire que cette fichue balle avait causé autant de dégâts dans le thorax de mon père. Je ne calculais même plus le nombre de fois où l'on dût me donner un calmant.

Charlie avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien ; il riait parfois, parlait énergiquement. Peut-être cachait-il aussi son jeu, ne voulant pas me montrer que lui aussi avait peur.

Le quatrième jour, après une nouvelle discussion sur mon futur à Forks, je partis comme une furie prendre l'air sur le toit de l'hôpital - mon nouveau refuge.

Les larmes coulaient inlassablement sur mes joues. Il n'y avait qu'ici où je pouvais me relaxer, relâcher toute cette pression. C'était ici que je réalisais - à chacune de mes escapades - que le temps nous était compté. Je refusais toujours d'admettre que mon père allait succomber à cette satanée hémorragie. Comment diable pouvais-je accepter une telle chose ? Chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, j'espérais entendre "Bella, c'est une blague!! Poissons d'avril!!". Mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, Bella.

Je me retournais, surprise d'entendre sa voix. Il était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le grillage en métal. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que nous nous adressions la parole depuis l'accident. Il se produisit alors une chose que ne m'aurais jamais cru capable de faire. Mes jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes dans sa direction et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire, je me jetai contre son torse - incroyablement dur - et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mes mains agrippèrent son pull, s'accrochant ainsi à lui comme à une bouée. Edward resta tendu, de marbre.

Je sentis quelques gouttes tomber, puis ce fut carrément une averse. La pluie se déchaîna et nous trempa en un temps record. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il me rendit enfin mon étreinte et j'en profitais pour me blottir encore plus au creux de ses bras.

Pourtant, si Edward Cullen m'avait enlacée, ce n'était sûrement que par pitié. Pourquoi un être si parfait aurait-il pris la peine de faire ce geste à une fille aussi banale et insignifiante que moi ? J'étais malgré tout heureuse dans ses bras, en sécurité.

- Chut, Bella, calme-toi. Nous allons vous aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Soudain, une question sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse la stopper.

- Tu… Tu ne peux réellement rien faire pour lui ? le suppliais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses iris se rétractèrent. Il avait compris le sous-entendu de ma phrase et paraissait étonné.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il sèchement en desserrant son étreinte.

- Edward, je… J'ai le pressentiment que ta famille pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui…

- Et même si c'était le cas, le voudrait-il ? Je n'en suis pas sur.

- Mais je…

- Cette discussion là est close, Bella.

Tremblante, il releva mon menton et me fixa intensément. Mon cœur accéléra de manière ridicule et le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Bella, je te promets que nous allons t'aider. Carlisle est en train de parler à Charlie.

- Co.. Comment ça? demandais-je, toujours éblouie par son regard de fauve.

- Mon père va proposer de te loger chez nous le temps que tu finisses le lycée. Je crois savoir que ta maman est dans l'incapacité de te prendre avant l'année prochaine, donc environ six mois avant le bac. Autant éviter de te faire changer de classe en cours d'année, répondit-il en arborant un étrange sourire.

- Pourquoi le Docteur Cullen ferait-il cela pour moi ?

- Mystère… Et maintenant, rentrons. Ce n'est pas le moment que tu tombes malade !

Je hochais la tête et le suivis. Il avait délacé ses bras, mais me tenais toujours la main. Ce dernier geste me réchauffa malgré la froideur de sa peau.

- Tu as froid ? m'enquis-je

- Hum ? Oh.. Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai toujours les mains froides, me dit-il en étouffant un rire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il remit une distance entre lui et moi. Nous continuâmes à discuter du lycée, des cours que je loupais. Il me faisait un résumer étonnamment complet et j'eus même l'impression de n'avoir loupé aucun cours.

Un affreux bruit sonore parvint à mes oreilles et me glaça le sang. Cela provenait de la chambre de Charlie. Je jetais un regard apeuré à Edward et courus aussi vite que je le pus. Plusieurs infirmiers et infirmières étaient penchés sur le lit de mon père. J'approchais encore mais deux bras me retinrent. Je reconnus sans peine à qui ils appartenaient.

Je savais qu'il serait inutile de me débattre, mais cela était plus fort que moi. Je voyais tous ces gens en blanc s'affairer autour de Charlie et je voulais les rejoindre, les aider. Telle une furie, je tentais vainement de me défaire de cette étreinte forcée. Carlisle se releva et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le bruit - toujours continu – émit encore quelques instants avant que l'on ne coupe le son, pour toujours. Je hurlais – rageais - jusqu'à ce que plus aucune note ne sorte de ma gorge. Je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre la voix de mon père. Je m'effondrais dans les bras d'Edward, épuisée, et terriblement triste.

* * *

_Alors???? kyky tjs avide de connaitre les avis a très vite!!!! toute critique, question est la bienvenue _


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde!!!_

_Whaww, je dois vous remercier très très fort pour le nombre de reviews recue en si peu de temps!!! j'en était toute émue! Je vous adore, (continuez hein!!! mdr)_

_**Lorane** : Oui..mais Charlie est aussi un des personnes sur la 1er ligne.. lool c'est lui le cherif… il risque sa vie tous les jours Merci pour ta review et voici la suite_

_**Samy** : J'ai hésité.. lool mais ça aurait écourté ma fic'''. Pense tu que Charlie (comme le dis Edward) aurait voulu finir en vampire? Il avait déjà vécu une bonne moitié de sa vie, vivait (avant Bella) seule, n'avais pas de nouvelle compagne…. Bref, je sais pas si c'est une vie qu'il aurait voulu (et.. il est un peu trop terre à terre je pense..hihihi) Pour ton deuxième commentaires, merci ça me touche beaucoup!!! Je les finis (quitte à un jour en bâcler une) car je n'aime pas non plus m'accrocher à une fic de quelques sans jamais savoir la fin'. Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au cœur._

_**Justine** : Arrete je rougis comme une tomate Merci infiniment_

_**Mei** : Ahhh mei… Je m'excuserais (sisi) encore une fois. Passer une heure à corriger mon chapitre 6 … comment te remercié (par ma venue ça va? Hihihi) Merci d'être ma Beta!!! Tu devrais être payée pour tout le travail que je te donne avec mes nombreuses fautes'. Sinon.. Je suis POUR une série de livre à la Edward (Edward à la mer… dead Merci de me lire, me suivre, et m'aimer (hihih, non j'ai pas les chevilles qui gonfle loool) Aishiteru itsumo[en espérant que je ne me trompe pas de mot..ahahah_

_**Mini-goth** (ça me fait penser à un manga.. yamato nadashi qqch… lool) bref. Tu t'est souvent demandé ce qui se passerait si Charlie mourrait? (arf.. je l'ai déjà tuer dans Existence''' mdr) c'est vrai que sans Charlie, l'histoire serait bien différente. J'espère que cette suite te plaira!!! Merci pour ta review!_

_**Cassandra** : merci! J'espère que j'ai tout aussi bien géré la suite! Merci pour ta review (a tu déjà commencé ta fic sur Eragon?)_

_**Amira** : une nouvelle??? Merci pour ta review! _

_**SoSo** : La suite maintenant!!! Moins rapide..mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire_

_**Penny-niichan** : Merciiiiiiii, Kawai ne!!! Merci pour mon écriture (mais je n'arrive pas à votre cheville [toi et mei mais merci!!! (bon.. quand est-ce qu'on se refait une sortie lausannoise?? Hihihi)_

_**Puky** (wahhh ça me rappelle l'école.. avant d'etre Kya (depuis bien plus de 10 ans) j'avais été surnommée Pookie.. hihihi quoi??? Tout le monde s'en fout??!! Mdr) bon sinon, Merci pour ta review, et pour te répondre, oui, Jacob va intervenir mais il ne sera pas le jacob du livre… en tout cas je ne pense pas ( à moins que je ne change d'avis avant de l'écrire..hihihi) quand à James.. je pense pas, on verra si ma fic fonctionne assez pour en fait pleinnnnnnnn de chapitre..hihihi (j'avoue que j'ai des envies de Jane en ce moment.. mouahahahah)_

_**Lara** : comme tu disais.. edward sous la neige.. crise Edward sous la pluie dead alors.. tu imagines Edward à la plage!??? Mdr._

_**EetB** ohayoooo. Ard.. il était pas si parfait ça me gene (merci) C'est vrai que ce passage m'a plu aussi (ahaha.. heureusement hein) Ettt oui.. Kyky sadique is back.. gare à vos fesses..mmddrrr_

_**Fascination120** : oh??? Non!!! Dsllll (en fait.. non.. meme pas dsl) bref, j'avouerais que pour le chapitre 6, je me suis auto-émue'') bon chapitre bonne lecture_

_**Leti1515** : Merci pour ta review!!_

_**Phanis** : Ohhh ma revieweuse Number One. Merci pour la course de Belly moi aussi j'aime la Bella maladroite. Pour le reste du commentaire merci beaucoup!!! Dsl pour la rapidité mais je n'arrive pas à etre constante.. (comme là j'ai été bien inspirée et le début du chapitre 7 est déjà écrit hihihi. Merci pour tes reveiws!_

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre!!_

* * *

Chapitre 6

L'enterrement était la chose la plus douloureuse que j'avais vécu depuis ma naissance. C'était une période – quatre jours - que je désirais oublier le plus vite possible.

Renée arriva quelques heures après le décès de mon père. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver un vol plus tôt.

- Tu te rends compte ? A croire que tout le monde prend l'avion juste avant ces satanées fêtes de Noël !

Eh oui ! Nous étions le 15 décembre. Mon prochain Noël risquait d'être bien funeste. Ma mère s'était occupée de tout et moi, j'essayais d'aider. Mais apparemment, ma maladresse était encore plus présente quand je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Maman m'avait chargée d'appeler le traiteur pour le banquet qui suivait l'enterrement. J'avais réussi à commander le triple du nécessaire. Ensuite, je devais aller faire remplir quelques papiers pour la vente de la maison au centre de Forks et j'avais réussi à emboutir le seul poteau qui se trouvait sur la route.

La vente de la maison, voilà un sujet délicat que nous avions abordé assez vite avec Renée. Elle était totalement contre le fait de me laisser seule à Forks.

- Tu vas déprimer si tu restes ici ! Il fait si… gris ! Si froid…

- Maman, la coupai-je, je suis bizarrement bien ici. Et tu m'as toi-même dit que tu seras bien occupée ces prochains mois !

Effectivement, Phil avait été engagé par une société liée au Base-ball. Cette grande maison s'occupait de pleins de choses comme le recrutement, l'organisation des tournois, la paperasserie … Et maman avait été sollicitée pour donner un coup de main, avant le début de la prochaine saison. En d'autres termes, elle allait devoir voyager à gauche et à droite pendant plus d'une année, comme me l'avait prédit Edward à l'hôpital.

- Tu as raison Bella, mais peut-on avoir confiance en ce Docteur ?

- Oui maman, sans hésiter ! Tu sais, il a déjà adopté cinq enfants d'à peu près mon âge. Et je suis en pleine année scolaire.

- Tu as toujours été bien plus mûre que moi pour ce genre de décision. Je te fais confiance, ma chérie, mais appelle-moi souvent et envoie-moi des mails !

- Bien sûr maman, répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je pleurais souvent. Tout allait changer pour moi. J'avais perdu mon père, j'allais ne plus revoir ma mère avant les prochaines vacances d'étés – au mieux – et j'allais prochainement déménager chez une famille que je ne connaissais que trop peu.

L'enterrement était une horreur à vivre et je ne le souhaitais pour personne. Ma mère et moi étions inconsolables. J'eus le plaisir de voir la famille Cullen au fond de la salle, mais je remarquais sans peine qu'il en manquait deux membres. La blonde et le grand baraqué – Rosalie et Emmett – si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Le docteur s'approcha de moi avant la cérémonie et me donna un comprimé ainsi qu'à ma mère. Cela devait un peu nous soulager, nous calmer. Edward, lui, me couvait d'un regard très chaleureux qui me fit décrocher mon premier sourire depuis plusieurs jours.

Le prêtre parla longtemps, mais je n'écoutais pas un traître mot. J'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mes soubresauts à l'instar de Renée. Nous tentions de ne pas nous regarder, de peur de redoubler de pleurs. Voir sa mère pleurer n'est déjà pas facile à accepter, partager sa peine était difficile, mais savoir qu'elle nous voyait s'effondrer à notre tour était pire encore.

Je reniflais discrètement, utilisant mon vingtième mouchoir. La vue de ce cercueil était insupportable. De le savoir allongé dans cette petite boîte en bois me fit enfin réaliser que tout ça était pour de vrai. Jamais… Jamais plus il ne me grondera, jamais plus il ne me félicitera. Il ne sera pas présent pour la remise de mon bac ou si un jour je me marie … et ne sera plus jamais à mes côtés pour manger ou rire.

A la fin de la cérémonie funéraire, le prêtre fit un signe de la main afin d'inviter les personnes présentes à rendre un dernier hommage à Charlie Swan.

Toutes les personnes passèrent devant nous avant de s'attarder quelques instants devant mon père. Certains visages connus s'arrêtèrent pour me serrer l'épaule, geste qui montrait leur soutien. D'autres éclatèrent en sanglots en nous voyant. Cependant, je ne reconnus que la moitié de ces gens.

Maman et moi étions les dernières à passer devant la boîte en bois. Maman passa sa main sur le visage – visible – de Charlie et sanglotait. Moi, parcourue de mille et uns soubresauts, regardait celui qu'avait été mon père. « Trop maquillé », me dis-je intérieurement « Papa était bien plus naturel que ça ». Les larmes débordèrent et coulèrent à flots – heureusement – en silence.

- Adieu, papa, chuchotai-je entre deux hoquets. Je t'aime.

Renée fut accostée dès notre sortie de l'église, parlant avec plusieurs invités. Quant à moi, quelqu'un m'intima de le suivre dans un coin plus tranquille et au son de cette voix de velours, je ne pus protester.

- As-tu mangé ? me demanda-t-il d'un air anxieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, ça va.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Tu as une mine de... Morte-vivante, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Oh ? Je te bats alors? rigolai-je. D'habitude, il n'y a pas plus pâle que toi !

Il me regarda, dubitatif, avant de se dérider quelque peu. Ce fut Alice qui me surprit le plus. Elle me prit dans ses bras, chaleureusement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rejaillir mes larmes. Quand elle me lâcha enfin, ce fut Esmée qui s'approcha pour me caresser la joue, geste très maternelle qui ne m'étonna pas de sa part. Et son mari, le docteur, me trouva anémique et me prescrit une bonne dose de fer.

Je gardais très peu de souvenir des jours qui suivirent. Ma mère, sur le point de partir, me fit faire la promesse d'être néanmoins heureuse.

- C'est ce que ton père aurait voulu, me confia-t-elle. Fait ton deuil, mais profite de ta vie ici. Tu as des amis qui te soutiennent et une famille entière qui t'accueille. Ne te laisse pas submerger par le chagrin trop longtemps ma chérie.

Tu parles, c'est elle qui me disait ça alors que je savais très bien qu'elle était toujours mélancolique.

Cependant, je lui fis cette promesse. Elle n'avait pas tord et c'était avec un sourire radieux – mais forcé – que je l'embrassais en lui souhaitant bon voyage.

La maison était vendue, les nouveaux habitants devaient emménager le mois prochain, et mes affaires se trouvaient déjà dans mon nouveau foyer. Ce fut Alice qui vint me chercher pour m'emmener dans la demeure des Cullen. Demeure était un bien petit mot comparé à l'énormité de la maison.

Une grande bâtisse au milieu des bois. Une magnifique clairière qui l'entourait, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. La résidence était blanche et rayonnante. Un pan de façade complètement vitré lui donnait un cachet moderne. Alice me fit entrer, apparemment ravie de mon air hébété.

- Ça te plait ? s'enquit-elle

- C'est... C'est…

Mais je laissais ma phrase en suspend, face à la splendeur de l'intérieur. Simple mais magnifique.

- Sois la bienvenue chez toi, m'accueillirent les parents d'Alice.

- Madame Cullen, Monsieur Cullen, vous avez une maison…

- Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, veux-tu ? me morigéna Carlisle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Esmée, Carlisle, essayais-je. Vous avez là un bien beau domaine !

Toute la famille était réunie et ce fut Edward qui me fit la visite des lieux. Il me fit faire le tour du – ô bien trop grand – salon et de son piano. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant. J'adorais le son que produisaient les pianos et j'aimais aussi y poser mes doigts. Certes, je n'étais pas douée, mais je savais jouer quelques morceaux simples.

- Intéressant, murmura Edward comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Puis, il me fit visiter le premier en me nommant les chambres. Alice et Jasper avaient tout un coté de la maison pour eux, Rosalie et Emmett de même mais en miroir. Carlisle possédait son bureau - au milieu des deux suites - qui communiquait avec sa propre chambre à coucher – qui me parut bien plus petite que les deux autres. Nous montâmes au deuxième étage et Edward me montra sa chambre – seule pièce dont j'eus le droit de visiter l'intérieur. Elle me paraissait bien vide ; un canapé – certes très grand – en cuir noir, un bureau et une grande paroi remplie de CD. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à parler de sa collection avant de passer à la salle suivante : ma chambre.

Elle était magnifique, comme tout le reste de la maison. Il y avait un splendide lit à baldaquin au milieu, un grand bureau avec un ordinateur et un énorme dressing. J'en restai bouche bée avant de sortir de ma rêverie par le rire cristallin d'Edward.

- Si nous avions su que ça te plairait à ce point, nous aurions acheté plus de matériels.

- C'est… Largement suffisant !!

- C'est bien ce que nous pensions…, marmonna-t-il

- L'ordinateur, il ne fallait pas !

- C'est un cadeau de bienvenue, me coupa-t-il.

Il arborait un tel sourire que je ne pus rechigner d'avantage. Nous descendîmes afin de faire connaissance avec la grande, blanche et éblouissante cuisine.

- Waow, m'exclamais-je. Je vais me faire plaisir à cuisiner des plats pour tout le monde, ajoutais-je pleine d'entrain.

- Euh, nous… Nous mangeons rarement ensemble, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je, curieuse.

- Carlisle a des horaires irréguliers et Esmée n'est pas souvent là, à l'heure des repas. Nous avons appris à manger chacun de notre côté. Mais ne te gêne surtout pas à cuisiner pour toi ! Il y a toujours tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo.

De retour au salon, Edward m'invita à m'asseoir au piano.

- Oh, je ne suis pas très douée, me défendis-je

- Laisse-moi en juger. S'il te plait, joue !

* * *

Tadaa Alors??? (Ed au piano mouahaha kawai)


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou!! me revoilà pour le chapitre 7!!_

_**Phanis **: voici la suite!! hihihi merci pour ta review!!! et dsl pour le "presque" mdr_

_**Léti1515 **: merci!!!_

_**EetB **: merci pour l'idée, et merci infiniment pour ta franchise!_

_**justine **: malheureusement, vu que ma fic n'est pas un roman, elle ne va pas s'appitoyer sur la mort de Charlie pdt 10 chapitre''_

_**Mei **: Merciiiii. J'espère que tu as mieux aimé le 7 que le 6 alors_

_**Cass **: ehh oui va y avoir de l'action prochainement!! et.. va bien falloir que Bella apprenne pour leur secret..mais comment?? mouahahahha_

_**Lara **: Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'ai déjà l'enterrement comme moi je l'avais ressentie pour celui de mon grand père (à peu de chose pres) Alors.. **pour le lit manquant dans la chambre d'Edward**! hihih tu n'est pas la seule à me l'avoir demandé. Bella, sur le moment, n'ose pas demandé (tu imagine : heu.. salut, merci de me loger.. tien, tu as pas de lit?) et vu la taille du canapé elle s'est dit que peut etre c'était son lit..mmdrrr (canapé lit ça existe) mais d'un autre coté, c'est un détail de plus qui s'insinue dans son cerveau et qui lui confirme qu'Edward est vraiment "spécial". Elle se promet intérieurement de mener sa propre petite enquete._

_**Samy **(2 fois? wahhh mdr) bella a toujours son char, mais j'en parle pas beaucoup (elle va avoir pleinnn de belle voiture et des gens qui refuseront de monter dans son tas de feraille..hihi) sinon, merci pour la pub_

_**fascination **120 : merci rougit_

_**Soso **: merci pour ta review!_

_**Lorane **: pour le lit, voir plus haut ma petite explication sinon, merci pour le chapitre que tu as trouvé emouvant!!_

_**mini-goth** : pour le nombre de temps à garder le secret... c'est un mystere faudra malheureusement se forcer à me lire pour connaitre la réponse '. pour ta proposiiton c'est intéressant je le note dans un coin de ma tete mais pour le moment, j'essaie de suivre mon plan!! hihi. et je suis contente de lire que ma fic te rends si impatiente. j'espère que mon niveau ne baissera pas et que tu aura tjs autant de plaisir à la lire!!!_

_**Charly 17** : Wahh nouvelle Merci de reviewer!!! (je me demandais si y en a qui me lisais sans poster de review..hihihi. mais c'est pas grave hein j'en veux à personne de pas laisser de review!!! (moi même il a fallu qu eje me mette à écrire pour en laisser au autre''')_

_Voilà voilà je vous laisse avec la lecture!!!!!_

* * *

Chapitre 7 

Sa voix de velours me transperça. Il était impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, quand il s'amusait à m'éblouir de la sorte, en me parlant ainsi.

J'apposais mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoires. « Douce et froide, comme sa peau » me surpris-je à penser, avant de piquer un fard royal.

- Je... je ne joue que d'une main.

- Cela m'est égal, joue simplement.

Pleine de courage, j'appuyais sur Si-si-si-si-la-sol-sol, avant de rougir d'avantage. Je continuais la mélodie et sentis Edward se déplacer pour venir s'asseoir à ma gauche.

- Continue, m'encouragea-t-il.

Et là, je ne savais pas par quel miracle, j'avais réussi à lui obéir sans défaillir. Il posa sa main gauche sur le piano et ses doigts parcoururent avec une facilité déconcertante les touches d'ivoires. Cela donna à mes quelques notes ridicules une ampleur et une beauté à couper le souffle. Voulant tester son incroyable talent, je décidais de changer de mélodie sans prévenir. Me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas rater la transformation de la musique, j'accélérais légèrement en passant aux notes de « L'Oiseau ». J'avais appris cette chanson en cours de français et en adorais la mélodie. Edward, à ma grande surprise, me suivit sans la moindre trace de perturbation. Au contraire, il avait même un sourire de défi sur les lèvres.

- Tu es très doué, chuchotais-je

- Tu as une bonne base, il te manque beaucoup de pratique et un bon professeur, clama-t-il.

- Voudrais-tu me montrer ce dont tu es capable ? proposais-je, malicieusement.

Je me déplaçais au bord du tabouret, lui laissant ainsi une plus grande place pour jouer seul. Ses mains se mirent à bouger incroyablement vite et une mélodie d'une douceur sans précédent envahit tout le salon. J'étais sous le charme et le dévisageais comme jamais je n'avais osé le faire auparavant. Son regard croisa le mien – cela affola mon cœur - et je me noyai littéralement dans ses pupilles couleur miel.

- C'est magnifique, murmurais-je.

Je parlais autant de la mélodie que de ses yeux. Il s'interrompit et m'informa qu'un plateau m'attendait sur la table du salon. Me retournant pour vérifier ses dires, je fus étonnée de voir qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas tord.

- Comment as-tu su ? Je n'ai rien entendu !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es particulièrement inattentive ! dit-il, mutin

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, face à la télévision familiale. Mordant dans un sandwich – exquis – « fait maison », je reportai mon regard sur l'incroyable taille de l'écran. Edward acheva sa mélodie avant de me rejoindre.

Il s'empara d'une de mes mèches qui avait élu domicile au coin de ma bouche, et la replaça derrière mon oreille. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser la raison de sa question. Charlie me manquait et les larmes étaient déjà au bord de mes yeux. Je hochais la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là, me dit-il d'un ténor envoûtant.

Nouveau hochement de ma tête. Il s'empara de la télécommande et parcourrut les chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Il tomba sur le canal des animaux. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais il étouffa un rire en voyant un puma gambader dans une prairie. Je tournais la tête pour le jauger. Sa figure était légèrement baissée et un sourire aussi large que son visage était figé découvrant des dents magnifiquement blanches.

Sentant sûrement mon étude de son expression, il se réanima et appuya plusieurs fois sur la télécommande. J'émis un faible « oh » quand il tomba sur un film que je connaissais par cœur : « L'histoire sans fin ». Nous le regardâmes, côte à côte, jusqu'à la fin.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette heure de cinéma m'aurait été aussi pénible. Heureusement que je connaissais le film par cœur car il me posa de temps à autre des questions à ce sujet. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les aventures d'Atréju et Falcor. Je devais lutter chaque seconde contre l'envie de dévisager Edward. Je me surpris même à échafauder quelques plans dans le but que ma main puisse toucher la sienne.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu, murmura-t-il.

- Il est magnifique et ça fait réfléchir cette histoire de vœux.

- Qu'aurais-tu choisi ?

- Pardon ? demandai-je complètement perdue.

- Si tu pouvais faire un vœu, lequel serait-ce ?

Plusieurs souhaits me vinrent à l'esprit : Charlie en vie, la réussite de mon bac l'année prochaine, Edward…. A cette dernière pensée, je rougis – décidément – et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Edward rigola en voyant mon embarras.

- Redis-moi ça plus clairement, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, je n'ai rien compris.

- Arrêter de rougir, marmottai-je.

- Je les aime bien moi, ces rougeurs, dit-il, le plus sérieux du monde.

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignîmes. Ils avaient loué un super film – selon Alice – et nous invitaient à le voir avec eux. Le calvaire allait recommencer, j'appréhendais le moment où mon corps allait à nouveau m'intimer de toucher le bel apollon et où je devrais lutter pour ne pas lui obéir.

Pourtant, mon cerveau fut bien assez occupé pour éviter de succomber à mes envies. Le film – bien que très sanglant – était intéressant. Les trois Cullen rirent plusieurs fois face à mes réactions – sursauts, cris ou pleurs. Mais le plus déroutant pour moi fût la posture qu'avaient pris les deux mâles de la pièce. Jasper, assis derrière Alice, resta tendu pendant les deux heures que durait la projection. Il lançait parfois quelques coup d'œil dans ma direction et son regard était plutôt inquiétant. Edward, lui, demeura figé du début jusqu'à la fin du film. Ses poings crispés sur ses genoux en tailleur, il ne quitta pas l'écran de ses yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je surpris parfois ses lèvres bouger mais sans aucun son qui en sortait.

A la fin du générique, je prétextais un début de migraine pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Une fois sur mon lit, couchée, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé et sombrai dans le sommeil.

Il n'était pourtant pas tard, mais j'avais déjà commencé ma nuit. Je me souviens que j'avais eu quelque peu froid malgré les couvertures chaudes dans lesquels je me blottissais. J'avais rêvé d'Edward. Un rêve étrange où je l'avais surpris dans la forêt – près de la maison - avec la même expression qu'il avait arborée lorsqu'il avait vu ce puma à la télévision. Puis le rêve changea et ce fut Jasper qui me jaugea avec méfiance. Il me tournait autour comme l'aurait fait un loup devant un lapin. Son regard se transforma et c'était là que je me réveillai en sursaut. Haletante, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour l'ouvrir et humer l'air frais du petit matin.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à grande vitesse. Je me familiarisais de plus en plus avec la famille et m'entendais avec tout le monde à l'exception de Rosalie – qui me parlait très peu – et Jasper – qui évitait d'être à moins de trois mètres de moi.

J'avais osé demander à Esmée – qui était une formidable confidente – pourquoi Jasper était si distant, mais elle me répondit vaguement qu'il était simplement timide.

Je faisais petit à petit le deuil de mon père, me recueillant souvent sur sa tombe en lui apportant des fleurs.

Les vacances d'hiver approchèrent et Noël aussi. Alice était aussi excitée qu'une puce. Elle m'obligea à l'accompagner à Portland pour faire quelques achats.

- Alice, tu roules au double de la vitesse autorisée ! lui fis-je remarqué, accrochée à mon siège.

- Détends-toi, je n'ai jamais eu d'accident ni de retrait de permis ! répliqua-t-elle offusquée.

Nous nous parquâmes au centre commercial et achetâmes des guirlandes et boules pour le sapin de Noël. Je fus étonnée d'y prendre même du plaisir. Puis, elle insista de longues minutes pour m'offrir une tenue de soirée. J'avais eu beau protesté, j'avais perdu le combat.

Nous marchâmes dans la rue quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Edward.

- Attends-moi à la boutique au bout de la rue, j'arrive tout de suite, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je la laissais donc derrière moi et avançais dans la rue presque déserte. Je passais un contour, puis un autre avant de voir au loin, ledit magasin de vêtement. En croisant un nouveau petit carrefour, un bruit venant de ma gauche attira mon attention. Trois hommes adossés à une barrière sifflèrent et m'interpellèrent.

Mon cœur battit de plus en plus fort, ce n'était pas bon signe. Je repris ma marche – plus rapide cette fois – en faisant comme si je ne les avais pas entendus. Malheureusement, leur pas raisonnèrent à mes oreilles et je compris qu'ils étaient en train de combler la distance qui nous séparait. J'avais bien cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté quand l'un d'eux m'attrapa le bras.

- Alors, chaton, où vas-tu si vite ?

* * *

_Alors? mon niveau diminue ou vous aimez toujours autant???_

_voilà, c'est bientot noel, et Bella a le don de croier le danger... que va t il se passer??? mouahahahah qui sait (ok... ça fait un peu twilight''' mais vous inquiétez pas... ce n'est pas twilight!)  
_

_pitite review en passant par le "go" merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Edit :dsl.. j'ai eu un bug (merci hime-sama qui a touché mon clavier pdt que j'avais le dos tourné) c'était la 2 eme partie qui était corrigée''')  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dédé **: bienvenueeeeeeeeeeee, merci pour tes reviews !!!! tu as pas trop eu besoin d'attendre pour ce nouveau chapitre.. hihihi chanceuse !_

_**amira **Merciiiiii voici la suite !_

_**tatatakitador **: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii j'en revenais pas !! à 6h du mat, kyky la tete dans le et que vois-je… MAIS que vois-je !!! TATA me fait une review !??? à moi ??? whoooo j'avais le cœur qui palpitait tellemetn j'était contente !!! Pour la dépendance.. bienvenu au club.. shoot toi au fic (celles de Mei particulièrement) sinon (pub perso) mes deux autres..hihihihi (qui elles sont finies…) concernant la probabilité qu'elle n'ai rien compris.. hum.. tel est la questions. Emmett quand à lui est en train de résonner Rosalie. Je t'aime aussiiiiiiiiii  
leti1515 : voici la suite !! dsl du retard._

_**EetB **suite est làààààààààààà dsl aussi du retard !!_

_**Charly.17** Merci beaucoup!!! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise !! parfois.. je doute sur mes écris et ce genre de commentaire me rassure !! Merci et bonne lecture_

_**Gaia Sakura** Merciiiiii. Pour le fait que je reste près de Twilight, parfois c'est volu. J'ai beaucoup aimé certain passage de fascination donc j'essaie de les remanier à ma facon._

_**Theriel **hihihi dsl pour le suspens !!! hihihi (heu.. en fait non héhé ça donne du piquant)_

_**EetB **encore ?? as tu écrit 2 fois ? hihihi, Merci de me rassurer. Jumelle est moi sommes apparement assez semblable sur certain point (mise à part qu'elle est mille fois plus douée que je ne le suis)lool . apollon et étalon.. hum… voilà que je vais m'imaginer Edward dans certaine.. hum.. y a des mineurs je peux pas finir ma phrase..mouahahaha. Je réponds à ta question : qui c'est hime-sama ? C'est ma fille de 2 ans et des poussières_

_**Andy **: HIIii merci !!!! Merci merci !!! contente que tu apprécie !_

_**Phanis **Humm… la scène du pinao [nostalgie quand j'ai relu mon propre passage cette semaine… mei, si tu passe par là tu comprendra pourquoi Contente de te refiler des frissons.. hihihih. J'espère que la suite tu appréciera ! (oh.. moi parler yoda…)  
Pour les pupilles.. je viens de me erndre compte que je voulais dire Prunelle… hihihii (en relisant Fascination ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Merci pour la remarques !!_

_**Mei **: Wahhh la lonnnngguuuee review donc lonngguuuee réponse [oh… mouchoirs déjà dans la main bon… la scène du piano.. ça a plus à beaucoup apparement « happy ». mais.. depuis notre rencontre…. Je l'aime 10 fois plus !! ahhh bratja nous ne verrons plus ton piano (et mon sythé) de la même manière… [les touches d'ivoire froide…. Mmddrrr_

_Alors !?? L'oiseau c'est joli né !!! (et dire que j'ai ému Tenten frissons hiiiiiii contente_

_Pour le noel.. je t'ai pas mal spoilée en live.. sauf si je change d'avis à la denrière minutes.. hihihihi_

_**Soso **: merciiiiiii !!_

_**Kyu-chan** : la voiciiiiiiiiiii_

_**fascination120** que dire ? Ah… à toi de voir.. je ne suis pas tant ta tête hihih « mode Edward » : a quoi penses tu, intima-t-il de ses yeux incandescant_

_**mini-goth** Dsl si ça fait trop twilight.. mais à force d'y penser.. c'est un peu ce que je voulais (tjs en déviant aussi souvent que je le peux) pour la publication dsl… j'expliquerais un peu plus bas le pourquoi j'ai sauté une semaine.  
Lara : Ma fic portera sur twilight principalement… (new moon y a jake… -- mdr) Jake va faire son apparition lis la suite et tu le verra  
Justine merci pour ta review !! dsl si ça ressemble trop à Twilight_

_**bella **: je sais et j'ai réparé. Merci_

_**lorane **Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !!!! bonne lecture_

_(wahhh 1 page word de réponse au review)_

_Bon, sinon je suis dsl de ne pas avoir poster plus vite… J'ai fait mon pèlerinage en allant voir Ma jumelle à plus de 600 km de chez moi !!! Vous imaginez un peu les emotions !!! Et vu que j'y ai laisser la moitié de mon cœur là bas, il m'a fallu un moment pour reprendre ma vie « normale ». TT (aishiteru jumelle) voilà, c'était splendide, formidable et j'ai pu rencontrer 4 filles que je n'oublierais JAMAIS [je vous adore les filles !!!! voilà [bisous à ma jumelle, ma tata, au jumeau de ma jumelle et à la sœur du jumeau de ma jumelle mmddrr_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

- Alors chaton, on est perdue ?

- Bien sur que non ! m'exclamais-je.

J'avais tenté d'insuffler de l'assurance dans ma voix mais il n'en sortit qu'un couinement de souris, avec des tremolos.

- Tu vois ça, William, une petite brebis égarée.

Les quatre garçons ricanèrent. Ils avancèrent dans ma direction avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Trois solutions apparurent devant moi. Un, je fuyais et risquais de m'étaler de tout mon long. Deux, je hurlais mais j'étais certaine que personne ne m'entendrait. Trois, je ripostais. Cela dit, quatre contre un : mes chances étaient maigres. Je décidai alors de faire les trois choses en même temps.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! brayai-je.

Effectivement, je n'aurais même pas effrayé le chat du quartier. Faisant demi-tour, je mis un pieds devant l'autre avec trop de précipitation et – m'emmêlant les pinceaux – je me retrouvais aussi sec par terre.

En relevant la tête, je vis quatre pieds devant mon visage.

- Oh ? Tu es une rapide. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à ses copains.

L'un des gaillards qui était à côté de moi me balança un coup de pieds dans les côtes pour me retourner sur le dos. J'étouffais ma douleur et retint le sanglot qui naissait au fond de ma gorge.

- Hé ! Al ! Elle gémit déjà, c'est bon signe !

Nouveau rire de la part de mes agresseurs. N'écoutant que mon courage, je lançai mes jambes contre celles de l'un de ces types. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Surpris, il trébucha – comme prévu – sur mes pieds, mais tomba sur moi. Comble du malheur, il me décrocha un rictus qui ne pouvait être un bon signe.

Il se redressa légèrement, se mettant à califourchon sur moi et posa ses mains sur ma poitrine. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces mais cela l'encouragea d'autant plus. Ses camarades s'agenouillèrent pour prendre leur part quand un bruit des plus impressionnant retentit dans la rue. 

Un grognement féroce, semblable à celui d'un chien, raisonna comme un son salvateur. Mes agresseurs relevèrent la tête et je pus déceler de la peur dans leur regard.. Ils avaient blêmis en quelques secondes et à moins d'être apeurés par la gente canine, cela me sembla démesuré.

- Fichez le camp, ordonna une voix que j'aurais reconnu parmi des milliers.

Ne se faisant pas prier, ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Alice s'avança et me tendit la main. Je me jetai alors dans ses bras, ayant un besoin urgent de réconfort. Je tremblais de la tête au pied et j'entendais Alice murmurer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était désolée. Après avoir calmé quelque peu mes nerfs, mes yeux parcoururent la rue.

- Où est le chien ? demandais-je

- Quel chien ?

- Celui qui a grogné juste avant que tu n'arrives !

- Oh ! Il a dû s'en aller, dit-elle un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Je ne relevais pas, mettant cette bizarrerie dans un coin de ma mémoire. Nous retournâmes dans la rue principale et n'ayant plus l'envie d'aller dans la boutique, nous retournâmes à la voiture.

Alice roula bien plus vite que d'habitude. Elle était préoccupée par quelques choses mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Alice ? tentai-je.

Mais ce fut le seul mot échangé de tout le voyage. Elle me regarda et m'offrit un faible sourire. S'en voulait-elle de m'avoir laissé faire trois pas toute seule ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces sales types avaient décidé de faire de moi leur cible.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire. Le salon était vide, mais je sentis Alice se raidir à l'instant où Edward descendit les escaliers. Son sourire se fana dès qu'il croisa le regard de sa sœur.

- Bella, monte dans ta chambre, dit-il abruptement. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Ses yeux me transpercèrent déclenchant - une fois de plus - des frissons le long de mon échine. J'obéis sans poser de question. Mon lit, doux et sécurisant, eut l'effet d'un somnifère pour moi et je m'assoupis, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes.

- Bella ? Bella ! Réveilles-toi !

Oh, pas ce doux ténor envoûtant !! J'étais au bord des larmes, le contre coup peut-être et je n'avais absolument pas envie de craquer devant lui. Réticente, je levais les yeux pour croiser ses iris d'une belle couleur miel.

- Tu vas bien ?

Ah, zut ! Il savait !

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? mentis-je

- Esmée t'attend en bas, éluda-t-il.

Je me levais et alla voir Esmée au salon. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle et Carlisle partaient en « voyage » tout le week-end avec Emmett et Rosalie. Pendant notre discussion, Edward nous rejoignit, entendant ainsi les recommandations de sa mère. Quant Alice vint à son tour, l'atmosphère se refroidit. Edward et sa sœur se toisèrent et je remarquais qu'Alice se tassait un peu plus sur elle-même. Il fallait que je parle au cadet des Cullen.

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne – je m'empourprais bêtement – et lui fit comprendre par un signe de la tête qu'il fallait qu'il me suive. Une fois dans le jardin, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, je fis part à Edward de ce qui s'était passé à Portland. 

- Pourquoi en veux-tu à Alice ? m'emportai-je

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Edward, je ne suis pas idiote ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en tiens rigueur à Alice !

- C'est entre elle et moi ! rugit-il.

Qu'il s'énerve ainsi me déstabilisa !

- Ce n'est pas sa faute si je me fais... Enfin si je …, bégayai-je, n'arrivant pas à trouver le bon mot.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû te laisser seule.

- Je suis grande, je peux me promener où bon me semble sans être surveillée !

Le ton monta et je vis plusieurs émotions traverser le visage d'Edward.

- Tu vis sous notre toit, donc sous notre responsabilité à tous, dit-il en se fermant d'un coup.

Il tourna les talons et partit au garage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Volvo rutilante pointa le bout de son nez, dans un crissement de pneus. Je ne revis pas Edward de la journée, ni même de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais dans un brouillard épais. J'avais très mal dormi. En allant, prendre mon petit déjeuner, je passais près de la porte d'Edward. Je fus tentée d'y entrer, mais n'osai pas. Les céréales furent vite englouties et le lait les aida à passer.

J'allais me promener dans le jardin quand je vis Alice arriver.

- Ça va, Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un élan de tristesse me traversa et je ne pus émettre aucun son. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena un peu plus loin, près de la forêt qui entourait la maison.

- C'est Edward ? demanda-t-elle ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Il ne t'a pas disputé quand même ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Non, mentis-je, mal.

Elle me caressa la main de ses doigts froids. Levant les yeux, je croisai son regard et eus une envie folle de me confier à quelqu'un, à elle.

- Je… Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attachée à Edward, dis-je, honteuse.

- Et où est le mal ? dit-elle, circonspecte.

- Je… Je l'aime plus que je ne devrais, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je sais qu'il ne ressentira jamais la même chose pour moi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Son ton me surprit, elle avait presque l'air fâchée.

- Car c'est plus de la pitié qu'autre chose qu'il ressent pour moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ? s'énerva-t-elle pour de bon.

- Sa façon de me parler. Comme s'il cherchait à me faire passer le message de m'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible.

- Bella, tu es bête de penser ainsi, crois-moi. Il a eut très peur pour toi, peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal là bas, à Portland.

- Uniquement parce que je suis sous votre responsabilité vu que je ne suis pas majeur ! m'emportais-je à mon tour. Je tiens plus à lui qu'il ne tient à moi. C'est un fait et faudra bien que je m'y fasse !

Je me levais brusquement et – au bord de la crise de nerf - m'enfonçai dans les bois pour me calmer. Plus je courrais, plus mes dernières phrases s'insinuaient en moi comme une révélation. Edward et moi ne pourrions jamais former un « nous». Il tenait tant à me cacher certaines choses, il n'avait donc aucune confiance en moi. Pour aimer quelqu'un, il faut pouvoir croire en elle, en son honnêteté.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que je m'étais – malheureusement – perdue dans les bois et j'étais certaine de m'égarer un peu plus à chaque pas.

Un bruit d'eau parvint à mes oreilles et voyant ça comme la fin de la forêt, j'essayais de m'y rendre.

Je me retrouvais aussi sec devant une falaise. Zut, j'avais dû courir plus longtemps que je ne l'eus cru. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et bien que l'on soit en hiver, cela signifiait que nous étions déjà en fin d'après-midi. Mon ventre gargouilla, j'avais faim et très soif. Si je longeais le précipice, peut-être trouverais-je une route ?

Cependant, un bruit venant de derrière moi, se fit entendre. Je me retournais, sourire aux lèvres pensant qu'un membre de la famille Cullen m'avait retrouvée. Ce sourire se fana derechef en entendant un grognement sauvage. Un loup – énorme - sorti des buissons accompagné d'un des indiens de la réserve.

- Attends, Sam, ce n'est pas l'une des leurs !

Celui qui avait parlé, l'indien, était très grand, pas très baraqué malgré ses muscles saillant mais sa carrure était moins impressionnante que celle d'Emmett.

- Je sais, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, mais elle en a juste l'odeur.

Le loup gronda une fois de plus avant de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme s'avança et s'approcha. Il me toisa un moment avant que je m'emporte.

- Quoi ? dis-je sèchement

- Où sont tes sangsues d'amis ? demanda-t-il, sur le même ton que moi.

- Pardon ? fis-je, perdue.

- Tu as la même odeur que ces buveurs de sang qui habitent la grande maison blanche. Tu dois être Bella Swan.

- Et alors ? m'emportai-je

- Tu es sur nos terres, donc théoriquement tu as le droit d'être ici, pas eux.

- Pourquoi les appelles-tu « buveurs de sang » ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée. La vérité s'insinua doucement dans mes veines, me faisant ainsi saisir tout ce que je cherchais - depuis des mois - à comprendre.

- Tu ne sais même pas que tu vis chez des … vampires ? me demanda-t-il, narquois.

* * *

Alors??? c était bien???? vous pouvez reviewer si l'envie vous dis 

dsl pour les fan de jake.. il sera un peu différent de l'originial


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucouuuuuuuu la réponse au review pour commencer _

_**Penny **: Merci pour ton commentaire!!!! Hiiii ça te plait??? Really??? Wahhhhh. Jasper a du mal quand meme. et Rose l'accepte pas du tout (elle est  
rarement là du reste et Emmett tente de la calmer) et moi j'attends séliane hein!_

_**Kyu Chan** : dsl pour le suspence (mouahahahaha)  
_

_**Lorane **: Merci! Je suis contente que ma version te plaise!  
_

_**Tatachérie **: héééééééé tu continue à me lire!! gosh. Pour portand j'ai déjà répondu. donc voilà erreur de ma part.. gomen nassai tata-sama.  
_

_**Theriel **: merci  
_

_**Justine **: il.. pas elle.. Il lui dis.. disons qu'il pensait qu'elle savait''' la bourde hihihi  
_

_**Cassandra **: j'ai vu pour eragon!!! Bon.. j'y pige pas grand chose n'ayant pas lu les livre''. Mais continue, j'espère que tu aura du succès_

_**Phanis **: Merciiiii mlle poste plus vite que son ombre! Merci pour mes idées originale. Jake? Moi non plus..mmmddrr et oui il paraît que ça existe les  
gens qui aime jake...  
_

_**Andy **: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lis et tu verras.. mouahahah  
_

_**Blakc angel **: la voiciiiiiii (plus vite que l'autre chapitre..hihi)  
_

_**B-vampire **: tadaa bonne lecture!  
_

_**E et B**! Merciiii, contente que ça te plaise et que tu as eu un sourire au lèvre. Pour le passage que tu as reconnu.. j'avoue que j'avais pas fait  
expres.  
_

_**Mei-chan** adorée : Arigato! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, tu est ma source d'inspiration parfois.. souvent..mdr et j'avoue que sans toi, j'écrirais nettement moins souvent. J'aime te voir réagir quand tu fait des comm en live. Meme si avec mes nombreuses fautes ça te gache un peu la lecture. J'espère etre toujours à la hauteur de tes envies. Je ta'dore! _

_**L** (L dessu?? Death note ou rien à voir? Mdr) Merci pour ta review  
_

_**Fascination 120** : ah tiens.. tu en dis plus cette fois..mmddrrr  
_

_**Soso** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bonne lecture..  
_

_**Dédé **: (à la dernière minute) Eclipse?? déjà luuuuuuuuuuuu mouahahaha, vivement la sortie VF!!!!_

_Voilà, ça.. c'est fait!!_

_Maintenant voici le chapitre!!! le début peu paraitre un peu longuet, j'espère que vous aurez le courage de lire jusqu'au bout (j'aime bien ma fin..mouahahah) et vous remarquerez que j'ai poster plus vite cette fois..mmddrrr (vive les heures de glandouille au boulo)_

_Merci de me lire!!! _

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le sol. Voilà enfin la raison de tous ces secrets. Un vampire. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait confiance et de l'avoir avoué? Edward ne m'avait-il pas évité plusieurs mois lorsque j'avais évoqué le sujet des loups-garous et des vampires?

Je me rendis alors compte que j'aurais dû avoir peur. Un vampire, qui plus est, une famille entière de vampires aurait dû m'effrayer ! J'attendais qu'une vague de panique me submerge... mais rien. J'étais plutôt curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Si ! mentis-je, brusquement. A moitié, précisai-je, malgré moi.

- Ha ha ha, totalement risible ! Et dangereux ! ajouta-t-il en recouvrant son sérieux.  
- Et alors ? Crois-tu que ça va me faire fuir ?

- Tu devrais ! me prévint-il.

- Cela fait des mois que je vis avec eux, j'ai appris à les connaître et je _sais _qu'ils ne me feront jamais de mal !

Nous nous défiâmes quelques instants avant que le loup, à ses pieds, ne gronde férocement. L'indien tourna la tête assez vite pour me faire reculer d'un pas. Je scrutai moi aussi les bois mais n'y vis rien.

- Va-t-en Bella, m'ordonna-t-il. Pars de ce côté là et tu croiseras leur chemin. Ne reviens jamais ici!

Je n'avais nulle envie de rester plus longtemps avec cet indigène et son chien étrange. Sans mot dire, je m'enfonçais une nouvelle fois dans les bois touffus. Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant d'entendre un autre grognement, nettement différent de celui du loup que je venais de rencontrer.

Je me stoppai net, tentant de voir quelques choses dans cet amas de branches, de feuilles et de ronces. A cet instant, jurant avec tout ce vert, une masse blanchâtre sorti des hauts buissons, déclenchant en moi des palpitations inutiles.

- Edward! chuchotai-je, soulagée.

Il s'approcha prudemment de moi avant de murmurer à son tour.

- Tu es blessée.

Ce n'était pas une question et il avait raison. M'être débattue dans cette forêt - remplie de branches cassées et d'autres trucs coupant - avait laissé des marques sur ma peau.

- Ça va, dis-je avant de bêtement éclater en sanglots.

Il s'approcha encore, si près que je laissais ma tête se poser contre son torse. Ses mains, timide - hésitante - montèrent le long de mon dos et finirent par m'enlacer.

- Tu nous as fichu la trouille! avoua-t-il, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot tout au long du retour. Je le sentais figé, telle une statue de pierre.

D'après mon peu de connaissance en la matière, un vampire ne supportait pas le soleil, dormait dans un cercueil, avait peur des croix et de l'ail et se nourrissait de sang.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de boîtes en bois dans les chambres des Cullen, ni de lits. Cela m'avait frappée lors de ma visite des lieux, la première fois. Il y avait une croix suspendue contre le mur du premier étage et Esmée cuisinait parfois avec de l'ail. Si Edward et sa famille étaient bien des vampires, étaient-ils si différent de ceux que l'ont voyait dans les films?

L'odeur du sang, Edward la sentait. Je le voyais faire la grimace, le nez pointé de l'autre côté. Il me semblait même ne plus l'entendre respirer, mais ceci était totalement impossible : l'air nous était nécessaire pour vivre.

A la maison, plus de monde que prévu m'attendait. Alice fut la première à se jeter littéralement sur moi. Esmée se rassura sur mon état - pas si écorchée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru - et Jasper resta loin… très loin de moi et tendu. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, ils étaient toujours en voyage.

Carlisle m'emmena dans la cuisine pour panser mes quelques blessures superficielles. Il m'annonça qu'ils avaient écourté leur voyage temporairement, suite au téléphone d'Alice.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû... Je... Je vais bien, vous voyez!

Il me regarda - gravement - et je ne pus me retenir d'avantage.

- Je...

... ne pouvais décemment pas allé droit au but...

- J'ai rencontré d'étranges personnes, dans la forêt, commençais-je mal à l'aise.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, montrant qu'il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir, puis reporta son attention sur une entaille de mon bras.

- Un indien (sa main se crispa légèrement), accompagné d'un chien bizarre (il se figea complètement), qui ressemblait plus à un loup qu'à un petit caniche.

Etait-ce mon imagination ou ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement? Etait-il en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire? Mensonges ou vérité?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Bella? demanda-t-il gentiment. Il y a une réserve, près de l'endroit où Edward t'a trouvée.

Il avait fini de me soigner. Je me levais - mi-fâchée, mi-curieuse - et lui tournai le dos.

- La vérité, parfois, est plus facile à accepter quand ont l'entend de la bouche de la bonne personne, ânonnais-je définitivement fâchée. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance?

Je m'enfuis tel une furie dans ma chambre, me cachant sous mes draps. Je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir osé parler au patriarche des Cullen de cette façon. Il est certain que les autres membres de la famille devaient déjà être au courant que la petite humaine que je suis avait eu l'audace de lever le ton.

Néanmoins, j'avais du mal à réfréner ma colère. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à grande vitesse sur les derniers mois passés ici. Edward avait été gentil uniquement par pitié, ça j'en étais certaine. J'avais été idiote de penser, au fond de moi, que lui – vampire - pouvait ressentir d'autres sentiments que de la pitié à mon égard.

Je poussais un long soupir avant de retirer les couvertures. Il faisait déjà nuit. Combien de temps avais-je passé dans le noir du tissu ?

Un éclair zébra le ciel. "Oh!! Non, non, non!!! Pas ce soir!!!" me dis-je moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de supporter un orage cette nuit. J'avais une peur bleue du tonnerre. J'avais réussi à gérer cette émotion le mois passé où le seul orage – depuis mon arrivée ici - avait éclaté. Mais ce soir, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à faire des efforts supplémentaires.

La foudre fit place à un grondement sinistre et puissant. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Je me levais et courus vers la porte de ma chambre – l'ouvrant à la volée. Dans le couloir, mon instinct me guida dans la pièce voisine où j'élus refuge sous le canapé en cuir noir, tremblante comme une feuille.

Je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité dans cette chambre là. L'insonorisation des murs diminuait l'horrible grondement. Et qui plus est, je ne pouvais désormais plus bouger avant que l'orage se calme.

Les yeux fermés, les mains sur les oreilles, je sursautais quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer de ma cachette. Me débattre fut inutile, la personne en question me tenait fermement.

Levant les yeux, je rencontrais ceux d'Edward, caramel doré. Il me souleva – facilement – et me déposa sur ses jambes en m'enveloppant de ses bras.

- Chut, Bella. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ce n'est qu'un orage, me rassura-t-il de sa voix de velours qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre gronda violemment. Je me tassais un peu plus sur moi-même, portant une de mes mains sur le bras d'Edward. Je le serrais si fort que j'imaginais déjà le bleu qu'il allait avoir plus tard.

- Allons… allons. Et… si tu me laissais te changer les idées? proposa-t-il, espiègle.

- Aucun risque, dis-je en tremblotant.

- Mhh… Qu'as-tu pensé de ce… "Chien " – comme tu l'appelles - et de son maître?

Je me dévissais la tête pour le dévisager. Mes lèvres s'allongèrent pour former un demi-sourire car j'étais heureuse de le voir jouer le jeu.

- Bizarre… Autant l'un que l'autre.

- Que penses-tu de ce qu'il a dit?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans les miens comme s'il voulait connaître la réponse avant qu'elle ne franchisse mes lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il a peut-être raison. Que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Le devrais-je ?

- Oui ! Si tu crois à ce qu'il a dit, oui.

- Avait-il donc tort ?

- Et s'il l'avait, que ferais-tu ?

- Arrête d'éluder! m'emportais-je. Je te l'ai déjà dit non? Ce que tu es, car j'en suis sûre maintenant que tu n'es pas un simple être humain comme moi, n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi!

- Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à savoir ?

Ses prunelles me transpercèrent. Une fois encore, son regard reflétait une frustration que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

- Je veux savoir par curiosité. Savoir pourquoi vous ne me faites pas assez confiance. Savoir quoi faire pour…

- Pour ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Savoir quoi faire pour que tu arrêtes d'avoir autant pitié de moi.

- Pardon? s'insurgea-t-il.

L'orage se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, ce qui eut pour effet de me blottir contre lui, cherchant encore plus de sécurité.

- Laisse tomber, murmurai-je.

Même si c'était par pitié, ce contact me rendait folle. Folle dans le sens où j'aimais qu'il me parle, qu'il me touche, qu'il me regarde. Je ne voulais pas le voir à nouveau céder à ses humeurs et partir pour un mot, une phrase que j'aurais prononcée en trop.

* * *

_Alors?? ça vous a plus????? oui non?? que ce soit oui.. ou non.. héstiez pas!!! c'est avec les critiques et les remarques qu'on avance (et les gentille review aussi hein font tjs plaisir_

_(oh... et non jake n'est pas out pour tjs!!! il va revenir..mouah ah ah ah.. mode sadique on) _

_a bientooooooooooooooot _


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde !!!! J'ai assez peu de temps devant moi, donc excusez moi pour les reponses au review qui sont écourtée.. mais merci infiniment à toute !! _

_**SoSo, puky, Gaia Sakura, lorane, leti1515, justine, Kyu-chan, fascination120** : merci sincèrement beaucoup _

_**Diddye**Merci ça me touche, c'est de loin la meilleure fic de ffnet'' mais merci beaucou ça m'encourage à un point tu n'imagine meme pas. Bonne lecture !_

_**Dédé **: OHHh eclise est une torture de 500 page !! mmddrr bonne lecture de suite !_

_**Samy **:Edward est edward.. c'est tout ou rien pour lui et là il a assez peur de la situation.. lis la suite j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton attente !_

_**Theriel **: dsl pour la courtesse de mes chapitre'' je préfère les faire court que longuet' j'ai peur de m'eterniser bref… désolé j'espère que ça continuera quand meem à te plaire  
chtiteLilipuce : Merci _

_**Mei **: Jumellllllllllllllllllllle daisukiiiiiiiiiiiii. Merci pour ton avis, pour tes commenaire en live.. bref.. merci! Merci pour l'idée de l'orage (hikaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu kaoruuuuuuuuuuu),et arrete !! j'écris pas aussi bien que tu ne le dis !! blush ! Arigatoooooo  
EetB Merci !!je rougis de tant de compliment¨ !!!! merci merci merciiii_

_**Penny-chouette** : Merci penny!!! Et j'espère qu'on pourra se voir au festival !! _

_**Phanis **: DSLLLLL je sais que c'est court !!!! gomennnnn mdr tu me flatte !!!!! merci beaucou de me lire _

_je vous laisse avec de la lecture... peu etre trop court _

* * *

Chapitre 10

Penses-tu réellement que je vais te laisser croire pareille sottise ?

J'eus le malheur de relever la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, preuve qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Edward ? éludai-je. Te souviens-tu du vœu que j'aurais voulu faire si j'avais été à la place de l'impératrice dans "L'histoire sans fin".

- Arrêter de rougir ?

- Bonne mémoire ! Et bah, j'ai changé d'avis, dis-je à mi-voix

"Oh" fut le seul son qu'il émit en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, curieux mais perplexe.

- Oui, je souhaiterais savoir qui tu es réellement.

- Tu le sais déjà. répondit-il, en se refermant.

- Pas officiellement ! protestai-je.

- Que veux-tu, Bella ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Que tu me le dises, toi.

J'avais baissé la tête et avais parlé si doucement que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il eut entendu.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le mien. Un mélange de colère, de frustration et de douceur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Ses yeux caramel avaient perdu un peu de leurs éclats, mais cela n'empêchait pas de les rendre totalement envoûtants.

- Cet indien a raison, nous sommes des…. Vampires et je suis actuellement en train d'enfreindre toutes les lois. m'avoua-t-il en reprenant son masque de tristesse que je connaissais tant.

Il scrutait ma réaction, cherchant sûrement un éclat de peur dans mes yeux, mais il ne le trouverait jamais. J'avais eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir et j'avais déjà émis l'hypothèse depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain – sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il était vraiment.

- Merci, chuchotai-je, pleine de gratitude.

L'orage gronda, plus doucement cette fois, mais assez fortement pour nous surprendre tous les deux. Il me caressa les cheveux pour me calmer avant de reprendre :

- Il y a encore une chose que je ne comprends pas, Bella.

- Quoi donc ? demandai-je, sur mes gardes.

- Tu disais que je ressentais que de la pitié pour toi (oups…) et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu imagines cela.

Plusieurs mensonges se faufilèrent dans mon esprit, j'ouvris la bouche au moment où j'allais lui sortir le plus plausible quand j'eus le malheur de respirer son haleine : fraîche et terriblement tentante.

Inconsciente de mes propres gestes, j'encadrais son visage de mes mains afin d'inhaler ce parfum de plus près quand brusquement il me repoussa fermement sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

- … sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Arrête d'éluder, veux-tu ?

- … de faire ça…

Il me secoua légèrement.

- Bon, très bien, dis-je sèchement. Mais je te préviens, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu saches tout ce que je pense ! Mais… avant…

- Une condition? fit-il, à bout de patience.

Je hochais la tête

- Tu as dis, que tu violais toutes les lois présentement.

- Suis-je obligé d'y répondre ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

- Non… bien sur que non.

J'avais buté sur le dernier "non". Pour une raison qui m'échappait, les larmes n'étaient pas bien loin de la sortie. Etait-ce les nerfs qui craquaient? Le voir s'ouvrir – un peu – en me mettant dans la confidence me fit chaud au cœur et surtout prolongeait ce moment si magique que je vivais, à portée de ses bras.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Rose va me massacrer…

Je dus me forcer de ne pas poser une question supplémentaire mais me promis de relever cette dernière phrase quand l'occasion se présenterait.

- Bella, être ce que je suis relève de pas mal de sacrifices. Nous devons cacher qui nous sommes, je pense que ça, tu peux en comprendre la raison.

- Oui.

Il était claire que le crier sur les toits n'était pas mon attention.

- Les gens ne doivent en aucun cas savoir qui nous sommes, insista-t-il.

- Que ce passerait-il si… demandais-je, trop curieuse.

- Si certain de notre race venaient à l'apprendre, cette personne n'aurait plus que quelques heures devant elle, dit-il, sombrement.

Un élan de frayeur me traversa. Mais, je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie, j'avais bêtement peur de me retrouver séparée des Cullen, séparée d'Edward.

- Notre règle principale est simple.

- Ne rien dire, et démentir si besoin en est…

- Exactement.

- Donc, continuai-je, le fait que je sois au courant peut vous apporter que des ennuis.

Ce n'était pas une question. Cependant, il secoua la tête pour démentir. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Ah les traîtresses! Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et réfléchissais à tout ça. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout, mais il m'en avait déjà assez dit pour ne pas jouer les curieuses plus longtemps.

- Alors, à toi maintenant.

Je secouai la tête à mon tour en reniflant. Au moment où il allait protester, je levais la main pour le faire patienter. Tentant de reprendre une voix plus ou moins normale malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours, je lui répondis.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre que de la pitié. J'ai perdu mon père, ma mère est trop occupée pour le moment pour m'héberger, je suis qu'une humaine.

- Plait-il?

Il m'agrippa les épaules et me repoussa légèrement pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

- Tu pleures? demanda-t-il peiné.

- Non!

- Oh? Alors tu as des fuites? me taquina-t-il, tout en passant ses doigts sur mon visage pour les chasser. Bella, n'as-tu pas émit l'hypothèse que cela pouvait être autre chose que de la pitié ?

- Si, répliquai-je en m'empourprant.

J'avais, une fois ou deux, imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir pour moi un semblant de sentiment.

- J'y ai pensé mais…

- Mais ? demanda-t-il, en plongeant d'avantage ses yeux dans les miens avec cet impression de frustration.

- Mais, je l'ai vite laissé tombé vu comme tu es… et comme je suis…

- Ce qui veut dire ? m'encouragea-t-il

- Edward, soupirai-je, Toutes les filles sans exception sauteraient d'une falaise pour que tu les remarques. Dès que tu bouges, dès que tu parles, elles sont pendues à tes lèvres. Quant tes yeux croisent les leurs, elles sont éblouies et accoutreraient au moindre geste de ta part.

- Sans exception ?

- N'as-tu rien remarqué ? demandais-je, ébahie.

- Est-ce que je te fais cet effet là?

- Précisément, répondis-je en rougissant d'avantage, si cela pouvait être humainement possible.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, découvrant ses magnifiques dents blanches.

- Oh… intéressant. Cependant, permets-moi de te contredire.

- Hein? Je suis certaine de ce que je dis, les filles…

- Pas à propos de ça, me coupa-t-il. A propos de ce que tu penses que je pense.

Me voyant agrandir les yeux d'incompréhension, il ajouta :

- La pitié. Je ne ressens aucune pitié pour toi. C'est… plus compliqué que ça. Bella, tu es une fille à laquelle on s'attache sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Regard Alice. Elle est heureuse dès que tu souris, elle te saute dessus quand tu rentres à la maison. Esmée te considère comme sa fille et Carlisle aussi.

Une question me brûla les lèvres, mais je n'eus pas le courage de prononcer : "Et toi ?". Néanmoins, ces paroles me touchèrent à un point qu'il ne devait même pas douter. Je me demandais alors, depuis combien de temps l'aimais-je avec autant d'intensité. Chaque mot, chaque phrase qu'il prononçait se gravait dans ma mémoire comme un souvenir cher que l'on ne veut pas oublier.

Il m'enlaça et me ramena contre son torse. Et m'emballa dans une couverte qui sortait d'on ne sait-où. L'orage se calma, moi aussi, et je m'endormis dans ses bras de marbre, heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai sur son canapé, enveloppée dans la couverture qu'il avait rabattu sur moi la nuit d'avant, confortablement au chaud.

* * *

Alors ???? kyky impatiente de lire vos remarque et critique!!

Je tenais encore à vous remercier de me lire et de me suivre, certains meme depuis Survie!!!

je vous adore et j espere etre tjs à la hauteur de vos espérance!! je me donne du mal pour reussir à pondre qqun de postable hihihihi meme si je poste un peu moins rapidement que avant. bref. MERCI dêtre là!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Après ce temps à passer sur les rpg, j'epsère que ce chapitre n'aura pas trop d'incohérence,. Dites le moi si jamais

Réponse au Review [ moins nombreuse moins aimé ??? pas grave tant que ça plait au restante hihihi

Soso : Merci pour le compliment !!! Wahh tu me suis depuis survie !??? Wahh contente

EetB : Merci beaucouppppppppppp, ohh je suis gatée avec vos commentaires.

Phanis : Merciiii à toi aussi Et désolée pour les fautes que tu as trouvé. Pour les fuites.. bah.. c'est sur que ça fait penser à aut'chose'' mais je voulais trouver un autre terme bref.. merci !!!

Tatasamaaaaaaaaaa : Merciiiii, tu me manque [et vive Rachelle et Ian !

Fascination120 : Merciii

Justine : merci !!! et oui, les sentiments font leur chemin hihihi

Penny : merci pour ta review !!! merci pour le moment passé vendredi 2 !!! et vivement 11h auj pour Eclipse et le Festival culturel japonnais !! mouahahah Photo powaaaaaaaaa lool

Letit1515 : voici la siute !!! merci pour ta review

Chtitelilipuce :Wahh ta review m'a fait super super plaisir !!! de beau compliment qui touche !! Merci !

Kyu-chan : arigatooooooooo

Theriel : merci pour la review. Pour le mot que tu pense que c'est faux… je suis pas sur'' lol, mais je vais me pencher sur ce problème..lol

Dédé : hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai pas vu la répétitionnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, c'téait pas voulu.. aie.. gomen''' merci de me pardonner !!! voici la suite !

Mei…. AHHHHh ma jumelle adorée.. que dire (mdr) de 1, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, 2, je te pardonne pour ton retard de review vu qu'en général j'ai tes reaction en livemsn, 3, je te pardonne pas d'avoir eu Hésitation avant moi, 4 tu me manque, 5 je t'aodre, 6, je suis tout aussi accros que toi au rpg !! (vive Joshyyyyyyyyyyy, Ianyyyyyyyy et rachelyyyyyyyyyy mdr sans oublié Hec… sans qui joshy serait bien seul…) bref, merci pour tes réactions qui me font chaud au cœur, tes sms qui me font pleurer et merci d'etre toi, ma jumelle que j'aime !

Voilààà je vous laisse avec le chapitre. J'ai du retard cette fois a cause du rpg… et aussi car je vais changer de boulo !! mouahahahah bref. Peu de temps donc voilà j'arrete de blablater

* * *

Chapitre 11. 

Avais-je rêvé? La nuit que je venais de passer s'était-elle bien… déroulée ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que tout ça n'avait été que songes.

Pourtant, même si je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, je sentais un souffle contre mon cou, un parfum enivrant remplir mes narines à chaque fois que je respirais. Etait-il toujours prêt de moi ? J'essayais d'appuyer un peu plus mon dos contre ce qui paraissait être un corps, dur. Ma main tâtonnait, tentant de trouver une preuve qu'il soit toujours là. Ses doigts agrippèrent soudain les miens, les emprisonnant.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je ne vais pas m'envoler, me rassura-t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine.

- Fais-moi confiance, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille, de sa voix de velours.

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas trembler. Pourquoi sa voix me faisait pareil effet ?

Je consentis à ouvrir un œil, puis le second. Son visage d'albâtre apparut dans mon champ de vision tel un ange.

- Bonjour, soufflai-je, hypnotisée.

- Bonjour, répondit-il. As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

- Parfaite, et toi ? Rétorquai-je, curieuse.

- Divertissante.

Devant mon air interrogateur, il éclata d'un rire cristallin. Ce son était un don du ciel, jamais je n'avais entendu Edward rire d'aussi bon cœur.

- Tu as parlé cette nuit.

- Oh zut !! Qu'ai-je dit ? paniquai-je

- Cette fois tu as fait une liste complète des questions qui te passaient par la tête au sujet de ma condition.

- Quoi ???? Co… Comment ça "cette fois" ??

- Oh, c'est pas la première fois que je t'entends la nuit, éluda-il soudain soucieux d'en avoir trop dit.

J'en restais abasourdie. M'avait-il entendu a travers la cloison – insonorisée pourtant – de sa chambre ?

- Je… Tu…

- Il est l'heure d'aller petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-il, après que mon ventre eut émit de gros grognement.

Il me souleva – me faisant l'impression que je ne pesais pas plus qu'une livre de pain – pour me mettre debout mais ne me lâcha pas. Au fond de moi, je me faisais des films en imaginant qu'il ressentait peut-être quelques choses d'autre que de la pitié. Cela pouvait être possible.

Je scrutais son regard, lorsque nous descendions les marches et lui aussi, avait ses yeux plongés dans les miens. A nouveau, il eut cette expression d'extrême frustration que je ne comprenais pas. Malheureusement, à le couver ainsi, j'en oubliais les marches et faillis finir sur les fesses – ou pire – mais il me retint avec légèreté, comme s'il s'en était douté.

Il eut un petit rire qui se fana quand je le fusillai du regard. Nous arrivâmes au salon, prêts à le traverser pour rejoindre la cuisine quand il se figea en grondant un peu. Rosalie était devant la porte de la cuisine, adossé au mur, et nous regardait d'un air glacial.

- Salut Rose, murmurai-je, incapable de parler plus fort devant sa prestance.

Je savais qu'elle ne me portait pas du tout dans son cœur, et je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et vit ses lèvres remuer. Un dialogue sourd s'établit entre le frère et la sœur. J'avais déjà vu ce manège là plusieurs fois, sans vraiment me poser la question.

- Non! Rugit Edward en se postant devant moi.

Rose disparu par la porte d'entrée sur le grognement de son frère.

- Elle n'apprécie pas que je sache l'histoire, affirmai-je.

Sans un mot, Edward m'emmena dans la cuisine et me prépara mon repas.

- Je peux faire mes céréales moi-même, le morigénai-je

- Tu n'es pas en état de chasser, répondit-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Chasser, se nourrir, voilà des sujets que j'avais envie d'aborder, mais quand était-ce le bon moment ?

Esmée arriva en compagnie de Carlisle, tous deux me saluèrent comme chaque matin, avant de se figer, devant le regard fuyant de leur fils.

Je vis Edward hocher de la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de voir Esmée s'approcher de moi et m'enlacer.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te cacher ceci, ma chérie.

- Je comprends Esmée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'avais englouti mon petit-déjeuner en vitesse et Edward proposa d'aller se promener un peu dans les environs. Accueillant ce revirement de sa part avec plaisir, j'acceptai.

Il m'emmena au volant de sa Volvo à l'orée d'un bois, puis nous marchâmes longtemps dans la forêt tout en discutant. Il m'avoua que son régime alimentaire n'avait pas toujours été des animaux. J'avais dégluti avec peine et m'étais figée jusqu'à ce qu'il me promette que ce temps là était révolu depuis des dizaines d'années.

Ensuite, nous avions abordé quelques autres sujets - issu de ma pure curiosité – auxquels il répondit avec plus ou moins de volonté.

Au moment où je lui demandais où nous allions, il me fit signe de me taire, et m'ouvrit le chemin vers un endroit qui paraissait bizarrement lumineux – vu la quantité d'arbre qui nous entourait.

S'offrit devant moi, une petite clairière charmante et reposante.

- Dommage que le soleil ne soit pas au rendez-vous, marmottai-je

- Ou peut-être tant mieux, murmura-t-il

- Comment ça?

- Il vaut mieux ne pas te montrer toutes nos… spécialités dans les premières vingt-quatre heures, railla-t-il.

Nous nous assîmes au centre de la petite prairie et j'aperçus au loin un minuscule ruisseau qui produisait un bruit de fond très agréable.

- C'est magnifique, chuchotai-je.

- N'est-ce pas?

Cependant, Edward avait l'air de complètement se ficher de l'endroit magique où nous nous trouvions. Je le regardais, perplexe, désirant savoir – pour la première fois depuis que le secret avait été percé – à quoi il pensait.

- Dis-moi, commençai-je, si j'ai bien compris, la plupart des… gens comme toi, se nourrissent d'humain, c'est bien ça?

J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer qu'on pouvait s'abreuver du sang d'un humain et le tuer dans le but de se nourrir. Cependant, je fournissais de gros efforts pour encaisser ce qu'il me disait sans paraître trop effrayée.

- Oui

- Mais, ma présence à vos côtés est facile?

- Facile? En tout cas pas pour moi. Pour les autres, c'est assez gérable. Quant à moi, j'ai dû beaucoup travailler sur moi-même au début, et là ça va déjà un peu mieux. J'arrive à éviter d'avoir de mauvaises pensées….

- Pourquoi? demandai-je, un peu trop rapidement.

- Je ne l'explique pas vraiment. Carlisle et Emmett comprennent. Ils m'ont dit que certains humains avaient cette emprise sur nous. Une emprise qui peut nous pousser à commettre l'irréparable à la moindre baisse d'attention. Mais ces humains là sont très rares.

Il leva une main et traça une ligne imaginaire le long de ma joue.

- Tu es rare.

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant, et reparti dans une course folle, voulant sûrement battre un record de vitesse. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux jouee, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi réagissais-je bêtement à chacune de ses phrases ?

Soudain, l'envie de me blottir tout contre lui me traversa, tel un courant électrique. Je luttai de toutes mes forces, sachant qu'il aurait sûrement repoussé un quelconque contact avec lui. Cet endroit, ce lieu, sa présence, tous me donnait l'envie de lui avouer mes véritables sentiments. Seul la peur de le perdre me réfréna assez pour que je me tasse un peu sur moi-même, loin de ses mains, de son torse et de sa peau.

Tout à coup, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées – frustrée de ne pouvoir le toucher -, je le vis se redresser à demi, se plantant devant moi et regardant en direction des arbres. Un son, semblable à un feulement résonna de son thorax, menaçant un danger invisible.

- Eloigne-toi d'elle, sangsue!

* * *

Voilààà.. hésitez pas avec les reviews!!! et bonne lecture d'eclipse pour les chanceuse qu'il l'ont! 


	12. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre...

Mais je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai eu un tit soucis "de santé" en novembre, et l'inspiration m'a abandonée,

l'envie d'écrire et reviendue. Je dois juste relire tout mes chapitres, faire un petit résumer pour que vous vous souveniez des chapitres précédent et faire

un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous remercierais plus précisément poru le nombre de review dans le prochain poste!!

et Merci au nouvelle lectrice! (je mets ça sur le compte d'Eclipse..hihihi)

a très bientot!!!

Kya


	13. Chapter 12

_Ohayo!!!!_

_ Me voici de retour, je suis vraiment désolée... j'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse, bon passons directement au review :_

_**Kyu-chan, Dédé, Lolly-02, murmures, cassandra, Alisson, SoSo, Titeliloud79, EetB, Phanis, Clairehime **: Merci pour vos mots d'encouragement. Je vais bien mieux et je vous remercie !! Je n'abandonnerais pas ma fic tant qu'elle est pas finie (mais je mets biennn plus de temps à écrire… Hontoni gomen ne !_

_**Cathyouchka **: Tu est accros ?? waow… j'en suis contente !!!! voici enfin la suite !_

_**Dédé **: La suite est là !!! un peu courte je le concois, mais j'avais mal au cœur de ne rien poster…._

_**Lolly **: merci !!merci pour mon début ennuyeux **sors le fouet** mais je suis ravie que la suite te plaise._

_**Claire1503 **: bienvenue !!!! et je suis également ravie que tu sois accros. J'espère que tu continuera à l'etre !!_

_**Little froggy** : tu l'a découverte tard… mais tu est avantagée d'attendre moins longtemps que certain pour la suite..mmddrr bienvenu et merci !_

_**Tchiii **:merci pour ta review !_

_**Diandra **: dsl de t'avoir fait languir…. Mais merci pour ta review !_

_**Murmure **: (joli pseudo) merci y aura une suite jusqu'à la fin de ma fic, meme si je dois mettre longtemps je n'aime pas les fic abandonnée_

_**Dédé **: ça sent le méchant loup..mouahahahah et oui, Jake sera bien différent.. mais pas dans ce chapitre là, j'ai eu une idée cette semaien et ça promets.. mouahahah (kyky mode sadique va revenir)_

_**Love-edward-Bella **: Merci pour ta review_

_**Penny-chan** : ohayo!!! Merci (tu verras avec ce chapitre que TU écris mieux que MOI !! alors abandonne pas séliane, quite à faire un génocide pour la terminer… non..meme… continue moi j'aime ton histoire. On se fait un ciné avant mars !?_

_**Theriel** : Merciii , gomen je fais pas expres…. En fait si.. mouahaha_

_**Cassandra **: tu est toute pardonnée !! merci pour ta review !!!_

_**Diddye **: merci pour ta review !!! tu t'attendais pas à cette fin de chapitre ? je prend ça pour un compliment.. hihihi j'adore surprendre !_

_**Leti1515 **: merci pour ta review !!! oui, les choses sérieuse arrive et ça va se corser par la suite !_

_**EetB **: merciiiiii Jacob va peut etre de décevoir.. j'ai hate de connaître ton avis !_

_**SoSo **: Tu est rare… effectivement j'adore !!! et en relisant Fasciantion pour la (jecompteplustiemme) fois, il lui dit un truc du genre aussi_

_**Peopleforpeace **:merci, dsl de te faire souffrir hihihihi_

_**Phanis**, je vois que tu as du succès avec ta fic, félicitation !!! je sius impardonnable de ne pouvoir la lire pour le moment, mais je t'ai promis de mis mettre quand j'en aurais et je tiendrais parole ! Merci pour ta review et oui tu as été clair_

_**Lara **(croft ? okay je sors) : merci pour ta review, je suppose que depuis tu as lu hésitation_

_**Justineblain **: Belle a en sait plus, et elle doit en apprendre encore un peu bientôt_

_**Mei **: Merci! Tu avais écrit juste avant ton concert de Diru… wahw.. ça date' Merci de m'avoir corrigée, j'espère que mon chapitre là était plus agréable à lire que la version précédent !!! Je n'arrive plus à écrire des choses comme dans existance et ça m'agace, mais j'ai eu des idées ces nuits qui pourrait peut etre remonter ma fic dans vos estimes !! PS :j'ai ajouter quelques petites phrase ou mot  
_

_**Fascination **120 : merci pour ta review !!!!_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux que j'oublie ou qui lire sans reviewer hihihi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Eloigne-toi d'elle, sangsue !

Le feulement émanant du torse d'Edward s'intensifia, pour se muer en grognement. Il avait une posture à demi repliée, comme s'il était prêt à bondir sur une « proie ».

Alors, sortant de l'ombre, je vis trois indiens et deux loups dont le garçon de l'autre fois que je reconnus.

- C'est celui de l'autre jour, murmurais-je

- Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas là en simple visite.

- Comment….

.. le savait-il ? Un autre des leurs s'avança. Il était très grand, plus âgé que celui que j'avais déjà vu et son expression du visage ne présageait rien de bon.

- Nous ne le répéterons pas, éloigne-toi d'elle.

- Je ne compte pas en faire mon repas, gronda Edward.

- Penses-tu que nous allons te croire, sangsue ?

Les indigènes se regardèrent. L'un des loups avança avant d'être stoppé d'un simple geste par - apparemment - son chef.

- Sam, reprit Edward, elle vit avec nous depuis le décès de son père.

- Et elle connaît votre secret ?

- Jacob pourra te le confirmer, c'est même lui qui l'a mise sur la voie ! répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le deuxième loup gronda férocement et Sam ne le retint pas cette fois. Il s'avança et Edward fit quelques pas en sa direction. Ma main s'agrippa d'elle-même à son pull.

- Bella, retourne-toi.

Comment voulait-il que je bouge ? Une famille de vampire n'arrivait pas à me terroriser, mais une pincée d'indien et leur chien géant… me tétanisait.

Jacob, le garçon que j'avais vu dans les bois, se mit à trembler violemment. Sam lui intima de se calmer mais la seule chose que j'avais pu voir, fut un corps jeté à terre et un loup brun-roux s'en redresser.

- Oh ! dis-je, surprise.

Il s'était transformé en … loup ? Un loup-garou ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas passé ? Là c'est sur, c'est un rêve.

- Un cauchemar..., chuchotais-je.

Le loup fonça droit sur Edward qui le réceptionna assez violemment. Un bruit sourd, mais fort, retentit. Par sécurité, je m'agenouillais par terre, sans quitter le spectacle des yeux. J'étais apeurée et tremblais. Apparemment... c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers mois.

Le loup mordit à plusieurs reprise Edward et je me surpris à hurler de le lâcher. Soudain, des mains – brûlantes – s'emparèrent de moi et un grand malaise m'envahit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me retournais vivement. Sam. Mon regard se reporta à nouveau sur la bataille et j'essayais de me débattre pour que l'indien me fiche la paix.

-Lachez-moi! braillai-je

Cela interpella Edward. Dès que mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je me figeai. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il balança un coup si fort à Jacob qu'il alla s'échoir contre un arbre, à peine sonné. Pendant ce temps, le vampire s'était retrouvé à coté de moi sans que je ne puisse voir son déplacement.

Il m'arracha des mains brûlantes qui me tenaient fermement. Son contact froid fit un contraste étonnant et sa peau gelée me fit l'effet d'une pluie glacée. Je frissonnai mais me lovai contre son torse.

Je sentais les bras d'Edward m'enlacer au moment où mes jambes flanchèrent. Cela faisait beaucoup de nouvelles informations à digérer. Puis, un doux soprano s'éleva dans la prairie.

- Un petit coup de main, Edward ? demanda Alice.

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

- Arrêtez…, murmurai-je.

- Je m'en occupe, ramène-la à la maison.

Edward me souleva, adressa un sourire à sa sœur mais je me débattis.

- Tu... tu vas pas laisser ta sœur…

- Oh que si, elle s'en fait une joie.

- Mais… Alice.. Non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me répondit la sœur. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu m'exercer.

- Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagines et elle ne risque rien, crois-moi, renchérit Edward.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demandai-je, perdue.

- Parce qu'elle l'aurait vu et Jasper l'aurait accompagnée.

La discussion était close et j'en restais bouleversée. Qu'entendait-il par « l'aurait vu » ? Comment pouvait-il « savoir »

De retour à la maison, je montais – seule – dans ma chambre. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête que la migraine ne tarda pas. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, fermant les yeux et priant pour que ce mal s'en aille, mais ce fut le sommeil qui me gagnait.

Une main froide se posa sur mon front, puis, je sentis mon duvet me couvrir. Je levais mes paupières et découvrit Edward, le regard dans le vague.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Alice, affirmai-je.

- Non, Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as appris tant de choses, vu tant d'étrangeté depuis quelques heures…

- Serais-tu d'accord pour une petite séance de questions ? demandai-je sans trop d'espoir.

A nouveau, il scruta mon visage avec cette expression de frustration avant de hocher la tête. Il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, releva ma nuque pour la poser sur ses jambes. Sa main caressait mes cheveux avec une douceur qui faillit me faire perdre le fil de mes pensées.

- Mais demain, murmura-t-il.

Sa main s'empara de la mienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il les y déposa à plusieurs reprises et je frôlai l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Dors, m'intima-t-il de son doux ténor.

Alors, doucement je fermais les yeux. Il commença à fredonner doucement une mélodie. Les mêmes notes qu'il m'avait joué une fois sur le piano. Je me laissais envahir par cet air et sombrais, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je fus réveillée par quelques rires de joie. Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, je ne vis plus Edward. Je sursautai derechef et scrutai la pièce.

- Bonsoir, Bella !

- Alice ! m'écriai-je en sautant du lit et en fonçant dans ses bras. Tu n'as rien !!

- Et je me suis bien amusée. Mais... Ils n'ont pas l'air ravi de te savoir chez nous, dit-elle, pensive.

Elle me raccompagna à mon lit, en me parlant avec tendresse, me rassurant et me priant de redormir puis s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Edward.

Seule… alors qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Mon corps s'électrisa. Cela me rappelai la fois où nous avions fait une séance de cinéma au salon. Cette sensation bizarre qui m'avait alors traversé le corps à la seule pensée de sa proximité.

- As-tu sommeil ?

- Plus vraiment, mentis-je.

- Bien, je suppose que tes questions ne t'ont pas quittées, dit il avec le sourire.

- Effectivement, dis-je ravie par son initiative. Par où commencer…

- Ce que tu as vu dans la prairie ?

- Hum, non, j'ai plus urgent avant, dis-je avec un sourire. Voudrais-tu bien me parler de vos « spécialités ? »

J'avais choisi délibérément un sujet plus léger, pas très sûre de vouloir aborder les choses sérieuses immédiatement. Edward pouvait avoir une de ses fameuses sautes d'humeur à la moindre question, je devais donc les choisir minutieusement.

- Comment ça ?

- En arrivant dans la clairière, quand j'ai parlé du soleil.

- Oh ! répondit-il en riant. D'accord.

* * *

_Voilàààààààà, j'ai hate de connaitre vos impressions. Negatif.. positif, hésite pas, tout est bon à prendre!!!!_

_Ah.. j'avoue que ça fait super plaisir de reposter!!!!! j'ai vu que les fic foisonnait, j'espère que vous aurez le courage de lire mon chaptire!_

_A bientot! _


End file.
